


Machinations

by Valaskia



Series: Manipulation Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Harems, Minor Character Death, Oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: Ron's relationships with Ginny and Hermione progress as the war continues. A new year at Hogwarts begins and Ron struggles to adapt to new responsibilities as his love life blossoms. On Hold.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Series: Manipulation Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll all bear with me as the story continues where we left off in Manipulation. Tags and pairings will be updated as the story progresses to avoid spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron discovers the details of his inheritance from Dumbledore and then takes a shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

Author’s Note: I hope you'll all bear with me as the story continues where we left off in Manipulation. Tags and pairings will be updated as the story progresses to avoid spoilers.

Hello, everyone. Welcome to part two of my story. I hope you all enjoyed Manipulation and that you will all bear with me as the story progresses in part two, Machinations.  
Previously in the series:  
“I’m your sister. Your sister, Ron! What are you doing?” Ginny shouted near panic.  
“I think you know what I want, Gin,” Ron said, freeing his hard cock from the confines of his jeans.  
“Don’t make me do this, Ron.” Ginny pleaded.  
“You’re both my girlfriends—you and Hermione. I’ll date you both and have you both take turns sucking my cock.  
“What’s the meaning of this?” Ron asked, shocked.  
“Didn’t you know, Ron? Hermione is bisexual. She’s quite popular in the girl's dorms.” Ginny laughed as Hermione continued to eat her out.  
“From now on, you both belong to me—no more keeping secrets from each other. In public, things will continue as normal. I’ll always treat you both with all the respect you deserve, but when we’re alone, you’re my toys.” Ron stated firmly.  
“Yes, Ron,” Ginny mumbled quietly.  
“Both of you,” Ron said, looking at Hermione pointedly.  
Hermione looked reluctant to consent, but after a sharp look from Ginny telling her not to protest, she nodded.  
“Yes, sir.” They quietly chorused while kneeling together on the shower floor.  
Molly let out a startled gasp as Dumbledore shifted in his seat and continued. "The headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore has always been handed down through my family from father to eldest son for generations, however sadly, I am the last of my line. I never had any children, so I have arranged, through Gringotts and the Wizengamot, a specially designated heir apparent to inherit my estate. Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
Shocked, the girls all turned to face an equally stunned Ron. "I don't believe it," Molly said softly.  
And now on with the show.  
XxxxxxX  
Machinations  
Chapter 1: Inheritance  
“He left Ron his entire estate?” Molly inquired, surprised as the image of Dumbledore shimmered briefly in the air over the pensieve before disappearing from view, and the pensieve returned to its dormant state once more.  
“That is correct,” Razorclaw replied, matter-of-factly, to the shocked group in front of his desk. The office was silent as everyone took a moment to absorb this new information. The shock of the announcement hitting Ron the hardest of them all. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione quietly whispered to each other while his mother beamed proudly at him.  
“I don’t believe it. Why me?” Ron thought to himself. The knowledge that he would have to succeed Albus Dumbledore was slowly beginning to register within his stunned mind. He was used to Harry getting all the glory and admiration, while he, Ron, was forced to live in the shadows. Harry had always been successful, famous, and wealthy since they had become friends in their first year. Harry was his best mate and always would be, but he had to admit, it was dark in his shadow.  
As his new station settled on him, he gradually became aware of the fact that he would be going from living in Harry’s shadow to having to live up to Albus Dumbledore’s immense legacy. A prospect that became even more daunting the longer he thought about it. Paling, he gulped and shifted in his seat. All these thoughts ran through his head in the space of a few seconds, but to his mind, time seemed to dredge on slowly at a snail’s pace.  
“Merlin’s beard,” Ginny whispered in the seat to his right, turning around to look at her brother and lover in amazement. She knew Dumbledore was supposed to be a genius and prodigy among wizards, while her brother was…, not. Still, surely Dumbledore must have a reason for doing this. He must have seen something in her dense and somewhat obnoxious and overbearing brother to leave him everything he owned.  
“Ginny, language,” Molly said tersely, from her spot beside her daughter.  
“Sorry, mum,” Ginny replied, sounding contrite but still dumbfounded all the same.  
“What exactly has Ron inherited?” Hermione asked from her spot to Ron’s left as she turned back to face Razorclaw.  
“The inheritance decree is listed as follows.” Razorclaw began in a formal tone capturing their attention once again.  
“Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, should he choose to accept this new inheritance will become known as Ronald Bilius Weasley Dumbledore…” Razorclaw paused at the collective gasp, his sharp eyes focusing on them all with a moue of disapproval at being interrupted, before continuing. “…and shall inherit the following rights, properties, and privileges of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore upon attaining his majority.”  
Razorclaw pulled an envelope and small black lacquered box out of a drawer and placed them on the desk in front of him before opening the envelope and reading from a piece of parchment therein. “Firstly, the Headship ring for the House of Dumbledore.” At this, Razorclaw opened the box on his desk, revealing a large glittering, square-cut ruby set in a polished silver band inscribed with small dark runes, with the letter “D” carved into the ruby, in gold filigree. As he finished speaking, he offered the ring to Ron, who eagerly accepted and slipped it onto his finger.  
“Upon donning the Headship Ring and accepting the inheritance, Ronald Bilius Weasley Dumbledore shall inherit the following privileges. “House Dumbledore’s hereditary seat on the Wizengamot…” Another collective gasp.  
“Ron will have a seat on the Wizengamot for life?” Molly asked, shocked as the girls and Ron shared surprised looks.  
“Correct, Wizard Weasley Dumbledore, followed by his sons and grandsons, shall hold the hereditary seat in perpetuity as the Lord of one of the Ancient and Noble Houses,” Razorclaw stated before continuing where he left off. “…The overlordship of House Dumbledore’s vassal houses. House Weasley, House McGonagall, House Shacklebolt, and House Moody.” Razorclaw paused to let this sink in.  
“So, I’m now overlord of House Weasley?” Ron wondered, aloud.  
“Correct, Wizard Weasley Dumbledore,” Razorclaw stated, setting the parchment down and withdrawing another from the folder he was holding.  
“You’re still the same person you always were, Ron. Do not let this newfound status change you. Remember what your father and I taught you.” Molly said, smiling at him.  
"Wizard Weasley Dumbledore shall also inherit the following properties. A fifty percent ownership of the Hogs Head Inn in Hogsmeade, 10 percent ownership of Honeydukes Sweets, 12 percent ownership of the Daily Prophet, the Barrows residence which is the ancestral seat of House Dumbledore with all its attendant lands and incomes in Derbyshire, a chateau in France, a small country house in Kent, and a villa in Tuscany overlooking a vineyard, which you now own as well.” Razorclaw paused to allow this to sink in before continuing.  
“Several artifacts and various other items belonging to House Dumbledore, which were not put aside for others in the will, are also included in the inheritance as well as the monetary sum of 3,235,457 gold galleons, six sickles, and 11 knuts. If you are not already aware, the ring on your finger will also function as a bank card at most shops here in Diagon Alley and as a portkey to the four houses you have inherited, Wizard Weasley Dumbledore." Razorclaw finished.  
Ron let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Bloody hell, I’m rich.” He thought to himself.  
“That’s wonderful news, Ron. Dumbledore has secured your future.” Molly said, turning to face him as Ginny smiled.  
“I’m very happy for you, Ron,” Hermione said, proudly.  
“You’re very fortunate, Ron. We’re all happy for you.” Ginny said with a smile.  
“Now as to Miss Granger,” Razorclaw said. “Wizard Dumbledore left you several rare and unique texts, some of which he authored himself as well as the monetary sum of 250 gold galleons and five sickles to cover the cost of your desired apprenticeship in the Ministry’s Spell Crafter guild. We have already transferred the funds into your vault here at Gringotts.” Razorclaw continued, offering a shrunken and neatly wrapped parcel of books to Hermione.  
“Wizard Dumbledore has also left his cherished broomstick, a firebolt, as well as his snitch to young Miss Ginevra Weasley, so that she may more easily pursue her desired career in Quidditch,” Razorclaw said, offering a second, shrunken and wrapped parcel to Ginny.  
“That concludes the dispensation of Wizard Dumbledore’s estate in regard to those present. Now, unless you have any other business, I will wish you a pleasant afternoon and escort you to the bank lobby.” Razorclaw stated, politely.  
“Err, since we are already here, would it be possible for me to pay a brief visit to my new vault?” Ron asked, uncertain as he glanced at his mother and then Razorclaw.  
“Certainly, Wizard Weasley Dumbledore,” Razorclaw said, leading them back to the lobby and around the rows of bank tellers towards the set of bronze double doors that led to the vaults below.  
“Can we go with you, Ron, to see some of the artifacts in Headmaster Dumbledore’s vault? I’m sure there must be many brilliant items there,” Hermione asked, eagerly dancing on the balls of her feet.  
“Sure, why not? Are you coming too, Gin?” Ron asked, looking at her.  
“I’d love too,” Ginny said, eager to see one of the older vaults in the deeper levels of the bank, where the wealth of the Ancient and Noble families resided.  
“Err, while you’re doing that, I’m going to see about visiting the Weasley family vault,” Molly said, turning to the counter, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to follow Razorclaw below.  
XxxxxxX  
The ride on the rail cart was a long and bumpy one as they traveled further underground, to the older and more heavily guarded vaults. At one point, Ron was sure he saw a brief glimpse of a dragon before the cart sped past, muffling the sound of a distant roar. Finally, they came to a stop outside a tall door with bronze number plates on it.  
“Vault 812, Dumbledore family vault,” Razorclaw said as he stepped forward and ran a clawed finger across a panel in the door and muttered quietly under his breath before the vault door slowly opened allowing them a glimpse of the contents inside.  
Ron entered the vault slowly, astounded by the contents inside the cavernous room. Towering mountains of stacked gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts sat piled along the left side of the vault along with chests of gemstones and shelves of gold and silver wrought vessels, plates, chains, knives, belts, swords and an exquisite yet ancient set of armor on a rack in the corner made of a strange and glittering metal. Along the far end of the wall, a small row of chests sat next to a mannequin with what appeared to be a pair of wizards’ robes made of some sort of shimmering silk. On the right side of the vault stood shelves of books and mysterious artifacts that whistled and hummed occasionally. The girls and Ron moved about the room, exploring the contents. Ron followed Ginny and Hermione around, mostly overwhelmed by everything.  
Along the right side of the wall sat a large trunk inlaid with runes that Hermione paused to inspect briefly. “Oh, wow. A travel trunk. It looks like it is enchanted with a space expansion and featherweight charm. And here, if you tap your wand, it will shrink or grow. I’ve seen these in Diagon Alley. Each rune lets you access a different compartment when you tap your wand to them and speak the password. They’re pretty pricey, Ron. You should take it with you.” Hermione said to Ron.  
“I guess I could. Let’s see what else is here first, though.” Ron said, walking over to Ginny, who was inspecting the shimmering silk robes.  
“Merlin’s beard. Acromantula silk, Ron. They’re supposed to be able to stand up against some minor hexes and curses and are surprisingly comfortable. Too bad they don’t look like they’d fit you, though. Looks like something Headmaster Dumbledore would have worn.” Ginny sighed.  
“Maybe Ron can purchase a pair that fit in Diagon Alley. Madam Malkin’s might not have them in stock, due to the rare and costly nature of the fabric but I’m sure Twilfoot and Tattings will have them, if you genuinely want some, Ron. They’d be great to wear for formal occasions.” Hermione said, coming up behind them.  
“Perhaps, I will. I could never afford anything like that before today.” Ron said before walking over to the left side of the room, where he examined the various items. Inspecting a goblin steel knife in a leather sheath, he took it off the shelf and decided to take it with him, placing it in a pocket of his robes. Goblin steel was precious and rare because the goblins did their best to reclaim it when the owner no longer had need of it or had passed on.  
Finished with their inspection of the vault, Ron shrunk the travel trunk and stuck it in his pocket along with his new dagger. The travel trunk was in mint condition and appeared relatively new compared to the second-hand trunk that had belonged to his older brother Charlie. With that, they filed out of the vault and headed back up to the surface again, where they thanked Razorclaw for his time and help and followed him back out into the lobby of Gringotts. Finished with their business at Gringotts, the group led by Mrs. Weasley filed out into Diagon Alley.  
“Hermione, Ron. I’ll leave the two of you to do some exploring for a bit while I take Ginny to Madam Camille’s. We’ll all meet up at Madam Malkin’s to buy your new schoolbooks and robes in an hour. Oh, and I suppose you’ll also need new formal robes now, for the Wizengamot, Ronald. I still can’t believe it. I’m so happy for you, dear.” Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Ron into a hug.  
Suppressing a groan, Ron squirmed uncomfortably as his mother released him and took Ginny’s hand. “Let’s go, Ginny, dear. Be safe, you two.” She called to them before setting off down the alley.  
Once they had left, Ron turned excitedly to Hermione. “Let’s go check out Twilfoot and Tattings. They have an extensive array of alternative clothing; dueling robes, dragonhide, Samhain costumes, sleepwear, and the like.  
“Alright. I suppose we could take a look.” Hermione said, leading the way through the alley.  
XxxxxxX  
They arrived shortly outside a two-story building with display mannequins in the window sporting dueling robes made of what appeared to be a strange scaly leather.  
Entering the shop, Ron started up to counter, ringing the bell excitedly as Hermione looked around the display. A middle-aged man with wirerimmed glasses and thinning blond hair in a pair of grey robes appeared shortly and smiled. “How can I help you, young man?” He asked in a polite yet clipped tone, his eyes glancing down, annoyed, at the buzzer Ron had just rung.  
“Oh, um, yes, well, I’d like to buy two pairs of the Acromantula silk formal robes, pajamas, and what are those dueling robes in the display made of?” Ron asked, pointing to the window.  
The man glanced Ron up and down before speaking skeptically, “They are basilisk-hide dueling robes. And we have a wide variety of styles of formal robes and sleepwear, all made of Acromantula silk. But you do understand that none of these items will come cheaply.” The man said, glancing him over again.  
“I’m aware, but it’s all good. I’ve recently come into a quite considerable inheritance and can more than afford it. I may well be a regular in the future if I find the items satisfactory.” Ron said, sounding affronted as his ears turned red to match his hair.  
Straightening up but still looking slightly skeptical, the man nodded and led Ron over to the various racks. “Very well. Let’s see if we have anything you might like.”  
XxxxxxX  
Exiting the shop thirty-five minutes later, with Ron now out nearly 1,800 gold galleons and the man’s assurances that his purchases would be completed and sent to his residence by the following day, Ron grumbled slightly. The man had made him stand on a pedestal for what seemed like forever, turning him this way and that while taking his measurements before finally letting him go.  
“What should we do now?” Ron asked, looking to Hermione.  
“I want to stop by the Magical Menagerie and pick up some treats for Crookshanks,” Hermione said, leading the way down the alley.  
“That’s cool. I need to pick up some owl treats and a new grooming kit and perch for Pig. I don't think that he is fond of sharing Errol's now that he has gotten older.” Ron said, following along behind her. As they entered the shop, Ron and Hermione spotted Neville and his grandmother standing at the counter talking to the clerk.  
“Are you sure he’s alright? Trevor hasn’t been looking well in the last few days, and I’m worried.” Neville said.  
“I’m sure. It's likely just a nutrition issue brought on by advanced age. I think if you follow the change in diet I recommend, Trevor will be fine.” The clerk said, handing the toad back to Neville with a smile.  
“Thank you. Let’s go, Neville.” Augusta Longbottom said, turning towards the door.  
“Ah, young Mr. Weasley. It’s a pleasure to see you. I understand Dumbledore has named you his heir in his will. Does that mean you’ll be taking up his seat in the Wizengamot this year?” Augusta asked, sizing him up like a cat staring down a cornered mouse. Startled by the sudden query and the fact that he had little interaction with the woman previously, Ron nodded somewhat awkwardly.  
“Yes, ma’am. I have every intention of doing so.” He replied nervously.  
“Excellent. I hold the Longbottom Regency until Neville here comes of age and is capable of fulfilling his duties on the Wizengamot.” Augusta said, placing a hand on Neville’s shoulder. “It was nice talking to you. Good day. Come along, Neville.” She continued, taking Neville’s right hand and leading him out of the store.  
“Bye, Ron, Hermione. See you both at Hogwarts.” Neville said, following his grandmother out of the store. Turning towards the counter, Hermione quickly stepped forwards while Ron browsed the merchandise for sale in the store.  
“How can I help you today?” The clerk asked, glancing curiously at Ron.  
“I’m looking for treats for a half kneazle cat. What would you recommend?” Hermione asked.  
“Ah, yes, well, most kneazles tend to prefer this brand of cat treat.” The clerk said, handing Hermione a box marked, “Cassidy’s Salmon treats. Mm good.”  
Hermione took the box, looking it over, and nodded. “I’ll take it.” She said, taking out her purse. “Excellent choice. Two sickles, please.” The clerk replied, taking the money Hermione offered him.  
Leaving the shop, Ron and Hermione browsed the alley a bit, stopping to look inside Quality Quidditch Supplies and Eyelops Owl Emporium before heading towards Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were waiting.  
“Ah, there you two are. Let’s get your robes first, and then we’ll get your books from Flourish and Blotts.” Mrs. Weasley said, leading them inside the interior of the sizeable single-story building. Entering, they saw a great many racks and display shelves with robes and all manner of clothing on display. Nearby, a shop clerk was arranging some of the merchandise on the shelves when they entered.  
When they walked in, Madam Malkin appeared, walking over to greet them. “Welcome, how may I help you today?”  
“Ah yes, we need three sets of school robes, three sets of casual dress robes, winter and summer clothing, and a set of formal Wizengamot robes for my son here. He’s inherited a hereditary seat from Headmaster Dumbledore.” Molly said, beaming at Ron.  
“Good heavens. It’s a pleasure to have such a distinguished person in my shop. Albus Dumbledore was one of the finest wizards I’ve ever met and a long-time customer at my store, with a unique eye for style and flair.” Madam Malkin stated, waving a pair of assistants over. “They will help the young ladies with their robes, and I’ll tend to you personally. Wizengamot robes. My goodness.” Madam Malkin stated, shaking her head and pulling several pairs of robes from the shelves as the shop assistants helped Ginny and Hermione.  
After what seemed like forever to Ron, they stepped out of Madam Malkin’s, leaving behind a pair of whispering shop assistants and a gushing Madam Malkin who promised to make finishing their order a priority and have their purchases delivered to the burrow by house elf that evening. They then proceeded across the street to Flourish and Blotts. Walking into the warm and welcoming atmosphere, they saw a long line at the counter. Groaning, Ron resigned himself to the fact that they would likely be here for a while and so wandered off to browse the shelves.  
Walking down one of the aisles, he looked around disinterestedly when a section of books caught his eye. Stepping forward, he pulled it from the shelf. “Useful Spells for the Fledgling Duelist.” Opening the book, he browsed through the pages, finding several exciting new spells that caught his eye. Resolving to buy the book, he had just turned to head back towards the counter where his mother was standing in line with two sets of schoolbooks when he bumped into something hard.  
He was just about to apologize when he stopped, frowning as the familiar face of Draco Malfoy stood before him.  
“Malfoy.” Ron spat.  
“Weasley, or is it Dumbledore now?” Draco scoffed.  
“What’s it to you, Malfoy? What are you doing here, anyway?” Ron said, glaring at him.  
“I’m buying my schoolbooks for my new school.” Draco sneered, inspecting his fingernails.  
“What do you mean a new school? You’re leaving Hogwarts?” Ron asked, surprised.  
“That’s right, Weasley. I’m leaving for the Durmstrang academy soon to finish my education. My father feels it would be better to take up my final year of study abroad considering the current situation here in Britain.” Draco said with a smirk.  
“Is that right? Well, I can’t say I’ll be sorry to see you leave. Nor will anyone else for that matter. Besides, it’s your father and his death eater buddies who are causing all the bad things happening right now, Malfoy.” Ron said, with a sneer.  
“Careful what you go around saying in public, Weasel. Bad things could happen to you. And I don’t see Saint Potter around to guard your back.” Draco scoffed, looking around.  
“Unlike you, Malfoy, I can fight my own battles. I don’t have to rely on two hulking apes to beat people up for not kneeling at my feet and kissing my bloody arse the way you do.” Ron said with a smug grin.  
Fuming angrily, Draco was about to snap back at him when Ginny and Hermione came up beside him. “Ron, that’s enough. Let’s go. It’s not worth fighting over. It’s only Malfoy,” Hermione said, as she and Ginny grabbed Ron by the arms and dragged him away to the line at the counter.  
When they reached the front, they paid for their schoolbooks for that year before taking the floo from the Leaky Cauldron back to the burrow while Hermione took the floo to her house.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Arriving at the burrow, Molly ushered them inside. “Ron, Ginny, go put your things away while I start lunch.” Mrs. Weasley stated, heading towards the kitchen.  
“Yes, mum,” They said, both leaving the den and carrying their purchases up the stairs towards their rooms.  
Ron stowed his books on the desk in his room and sighed. It had been a long morning, and he needed to relax.  
TBC  
Next Chapter. Ron spends time with Ginny; the family celebrates Ron’s good fortune and news from the war front.  
That’s it for chapter 1. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Inheritance Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron adjusts to his new status.

Machinations  
Chapter 2: Inheritance Aftermath  
Ron stowed his books on the desk in his room and sighed. It had been a long morning, and he needed to do something to take his mind off everything. The shock of his new inheritance was beginning to pass, but the uncomfortable knowledge that now there was an even bigger shadow to crawl out of was somewhat daunting. He paced the short distance from one end of his room to the other, occasionally running a hand through his hair before sighing.  
He stopped pacing and let out a quiet groan of despair. “What was Dumbledore thinking, making me his heir? I’m not Harry. What have I ever done that was so great?” Ron wondered. Flopping down on his messily made bed, he sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he reflected on all that had happened today.  
First, he had gotten a blowjob from Hermione, then lost his virginity and taken Ginny’s at the same time. He had learned a shocking secret about his sister and Hermione before convincing them both to be his girlfriends. And as if all that had not been shocking enough, he had inherited Dumbledore’s legacy, his wealth, and more incredibly, he was now the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and soon to be a member of the Wizengamot. It was nearly unbelievably impossible, and yet it happened.  
“Am I dreaming then? Will I wake up and find all this has been a ridiculous dream caused by the stress of all the work Mom made me do for the wedding?” Ron wondered to himself. All his life, he had lived first in the shadow of his older brothers and later Harry, and to some extent, Hermione. “Now, I have a legacy of my own. What have my brothers ever done that can even come close to beating this?” Ron thought smugly to himself. He had finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light of fame and fortune. He had arrived.  
“I have limitless wealth, influence, and the prestige of a famous name. Plus, I have two beautiful girls to boot.” Ron mused. Sure, Ginny was his sister, but he hadn’t let that stop him yet. Better still, Ginny was slowly coming around and accepting her new role, if the morning’s events were any indication, which was a plus in his mind since it meant he wouldn’t have to blackmail her anymore, something he had begun to regret slightly. And the fact that he managed to win over Hermione as well made it all the better. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was nearing 11:30. His mother would soon call them down for lunch. Deciding to work up an appetite and have some more fun with Ginny before lunch, he headed down the stairs and stopped at the landing outside Ginny’s room and knocked. “Hey, Gin. Can I come in?” Ron asked.  
The door opened, revealing Ginny dressed in a hot pink t-shirt stretched over her ample tits and a denim skirt, her flaming hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Ron, what do you…mmph…” Ginny started, cut off as Ron forced his way inside her room, pulling her into a kiss as he closed the door behind him with his foot, his hands moving to grope her pert ass, smacking the firm cheeks.  
“Ron, what are you doing? Mum could come up at any moment.” Ginny said, pulling back from him.  
“No, she won’t, Gin Gin. She’s busy making lunch. You heard her.” Ron said, casting locking and silencing charms on the door before stuffing his wand in his pocket and reaching down to unfasten his jeans.  
“Ron, please. We can’t do this anymore,” Ginny tried desperately to reach him.  
Surprised by the sudden turn in her behavior, Ron looked down at her quizzically. “I don’t get it, Gin. Just this morning, you seemed to enjoy it. You were practically begging for it even. What changed?” He asked, confused.  
“Did you forget what happened at Gringotts already?” Ginny snapped, shaking her head and looking at him.  
“What about what happened at Gringotts?” Ron asked entirely baffled.  
“You’re a lord now and soon to be a member of the Wizengamot, Ron. You’ll be living in the public eye. Can you imagine what would happen if word of our relationship ever got out? It could destroy our lives in one fell swoop. Not only would Mum flip out and kill us both, but Dad would likely disown us. You could lose your seat on the Wizengamot and possibly your lordship. Do you honestly want that to happen?” Ginny asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.  
Ron sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest. “Your mine, Gin Gin. I’ll decide when we stop. I love you.” Ron muttered, claiming her lips in a kiss, ignoring her weak attempts to push him away.  
“But Ron…” Ginny sighed, trailing off slowly and looking away.  
“You can say what you want, Ginny, but I know you enjoy it as much as I do. And I don’t care what the world has to say about it. We’ll be careful. Nobody needs to know but us. And if anyone finds out, we’ll deny everything. We’ll say they’re lying. We’ll say whatever we like. How can they prove it?” Ron said, smirking, leaning back against the hard-wooden headboard.  
“That’s not the point, Ron,” Ginny stated, shaking her head.  
“Then what is the point?” Ron asked perplexed, looking at her.  
“You’re the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House now, and a member of the Wizengamot. You need to look to the future. You’re going to have to marry one day and sire an heir to inherit your legacy, and that can’t happen if everyone finds out your fucking your sister.” Ginny said softly.  
“You can be my bride, Gin Gin. Spread your legs for me and bear my heirs.” Ron said, smirking from where he lay reclining against the headboard of her bed.  
“This isn’t a joke, Ron. You should be taking this more seriously. You need a wellborn bride to further your line.” Ginny stated firmly, her cheeks flushing crimson at his words and the images they produced in her mind.  
“I’m serious, Ginny. You belong to me. I’ll not let anyone else have you.” Ron said with certainty, pulling her into his arms and hugging her possessively to his chest. Sighing, Ginny swatted him on the chest before laying her head on his shoulder.  
“You’re going to have to grow up soon enough, Ron. The real world isn’t all fun and games.” She thought to herself.  
They spent the next half hour cuddling in Ginny’s bed before Ron’s stomach gave a loud rumble, and Ginny sighed, shaking her head. “Let’s go downstairs. Lunch should be ready by now.” She stated, standing up and heading towards the bedroom door.  
Walking into the kitchen, Ginny and Ron sat at the table, where their mother had laid out a platter of corned beef sandwiches and a pitcher of ice-cold pumpkin juice. “Oh, kids, there you are. Your new robes arrived from Madam Malkin’s. After you finish your lunch, go hang them up neatly in your closets.” Mrs. Weasley said, bustling about the kitchen.  
Helping themselves to sandwiches, Ron and Ginny nodded. “Yes, mum.” They both said. Just then, a tawny owl flew in the kitchen window and landed on the table in front of Ron, stretching out its leg with a letter attached.  
Ron untied the letter, and the owl flew away. Turning it over in his hand, Ron paled when he saw the Ministry of Magic emblem on the front. “It’s from the Ministry,” Ron said, opening the letter.  
“Read it out loud, Ron. What does it say?” his mother asked anxiously, sitting down at the table. Unfolding the parchment, Ron read the document aloud.  
“Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley Dumbledore.  
“We, the Ministry of Magic, Magical Inheritances department, would like to congratulate you on your acceptance of the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore. Please come to our offices in the Ministry, at your earliest convenience, to sign important documents relating to your inheritance.”  
Hoping you are well,  
Athelbert Waldermann.  
Head of the Department of Magical Inheritances  
Folding the letter up, Ron sighed. “Great, another outing to a stuffy old office.” He thought. Just then, another owl flew in the window and landed on the table in front of Ron, sticking out its leg.  
“Good heavens.” Molly gasped.  
Wondering what this letter was about, Ron relieved the owl of its burden and examined the envelope, this one bearing the official symbol of the Wizengamot on the front cover. Setting aside the first letter, he read the second letter aloud.  
“Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley Dumbledore.  
It is with great pleasure that we welcome you into the ranks of the Wizengamot. You will be inducted into our august body at the next sitting of the Wizengamot, at Eleven o’clock on the morning of October 16th of this year. You are to arrive at least one full hour before the Wizengamot sits, if possible, to discuss matters relating to your new station and its responsibilities. Please dress accordingly.”  
Sincerely yours,  
Tiberius Ogden  
Speaker of the Wizengamot.  
Ron let out a breath and looked around the table. “Oh Ron, this is so wonderful. We’ll go to the Ministry tomorrow to fill out the forms you need to take care of, then we will have a big family dinner tomorrow night to celebrate. I’m going to go floo call, everyone, right now. Your father will be so proud.” Mrs. Weasley gushed, smiling profusely and standing up from the table, walking into the den.  
Ron and Ginny finished their lunch and then carried the unshrunk parcels containing their robes from Madam Malkin’s to their rooms to hang them up in the closets. When Ron walked back down the stairs, he saw Ginny on the landing outside her room, holding her new firebolt.  
“Hey Ron, do you want to go for a fly? I want to try out my new broom.” Ginny asked. “Sure. I’ll go get my broom from the shed and meet you out in the orchard.” Ron said as they headed outside.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
It had begun to get dark by the time they returned to the house a few hours later and stowed their brooms safely in the garden shed. They had spent the last four hours taking turns playing chaser and keeper, each trying to score against the other. Ginny had managed to beat him by a narrow victory of 270 -250. Walking inside, they went up to change clothes before heading downstairs to the den.  
“Good news, kids. Fred and George are taking the evening off from their store tomorrow to come here for dinner, and Bill and Fleur will be here too. Oh, and Ron, I talked to your father, and he said to tell you he’s proud of you too.” Molly said, looking up at them from a chair in the den where she sat reading a copy of “Useful Spells for the Home.”  
“When’s dad coming home?” Ginny asked, sitting down on the sofa.  
“Oh, your father won’t be home until late tonight or early tomorrow, I’m afraid.” Molly sighed before continuing. “After the attack on Hogwarts earlier this year, the Ministry sent him and several other departments to investigate the room where the death eaters got in. They want everything in that room sorted and cataloged before the new school year starts next month in case there is anything else that could pose a threat to the security of Hogwarts.  
“That’s going to take quite a while. The Ministry will be lucky to finish before the start of term.” Ron quipped, sitting down on the sofa.  
“What do you mean?” Molly asked, setting down her book and looking at him.  
“Well, I got a look at the room earlier this year, when Harry and I were looking for a place to hide, err um, anyway I just mean that the room is enormous and there are mountains of junk stretching wall to wall. It would take half the Ministry to tackle that room.” Ron said.  
“I see. Well, your father and the rest of the departments have been at it for the last month and a half. Still, I can’t wait until it’s all finished and over, and your father can finally go back to working his regular hours again.” Molly said with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry, Mom. I know it’s not easy having him gone so much. We miss him too.” Ginny said with a supportive smile.  
“Thank you, dear. Things will be back to normal soon, though. Well, I better go get dinner started.” Molly said, putting on a smile and leaving the room.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Late that night after their mother had gone to bed, Ron and Ginny snuck out of the house and crept across the lawn, moving quickly towards the barn. Opening the door for her, Ron followed Ginny inside, closing the door behind him and casting the usual charms before hurriedly stripping out of his clothes, his eyes wandering over to Ginny, who was quickly doing the same.  
Taking her hand, Ron pulled her into his arms, his hands settling on her hips, he lifted her off the ground and pulled her tight against him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he ground his cock against her core. “Merlin’s beard, Ginny. I want you so bad.” Ron said, gazing into her eyes as he pressed her roughly up against the hard-stone wall of the barn.  
Reaching down, Ron guided the head of his cock past her glistening pink lips and buried himself inside her to the hilt with one long, slow thrust, a loud moan escaping his lips as Ginny clung tight to his shoulders, her heels pulling him deeper inside her. “Do you love me, Ron? Truly?” She whispered into his ear, afraid to breathe.  
“Mmm, fuck yes. More than anything, Gin Gin.” Ron muttered softly, his eyes shut tight as he thrust himself in and out of her wet, warm cunny, his hands on her hips, his lips trailing soft kisses across her alabaster skin. Her mind racing, Ginny tried to lose herself in the moment.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Ron woke up the next morning and dressed quickly, his stomach rumbling. Casting a quick tempus charm, 11:45 am, Ron sighed. He had been up late last night with Ginny in the barn. Dressing in an old t-shirt and jeans, he pulled on his trainers and left his bedroom. Starting down the stairs, Ron passed Ginny’s room. The door was open, and Ginny was in her room, lying on her bed, reading one of her new school texts. “Hey, Gin,” Ron said, smiling brighter when she looked up at him.  
Ginny looked up from her book, her eyes roaming over Ron’s torso up to his face. Lately, she had found herself staring at him a lot when they were alone. He was rather attractive when he wasn’t stuffing his face. Thoughts of last night flashing through her mind, Ginny flushed and looked away. “Hey, Ron. You missed breakfast by about six hours. Mom’s starting lunch soon.” She mumbled softly.  
“Just great. I can’t believe I missed breakfast again.” Ron muttered, walking into her room and flopping down beside Ginny on her bed, his hand reaching out for hers, intertwining their fingers as he trailed kisses along her wrist.  
“It’s your fault for sleeping all day, Ron,” Ginny said, trying and failing to focus on her book.  
“Well, if you didn’t keep me awake half the night, I wouldn’t have slept all morning, Gin,” Ron said, smirking.  
“Merlin, you’re such an ass. Now shut your mouth. The door is open. Somebody could hear you.” She said, jerking her arm away from him and angrily smacking his arm with her book.  
Sighing, Ron leaned over her, kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry, Gin. I love you.” He whispered, causing her breath to hitch in her throat before he pulled away, standing up from the bed. “I’m going to go see if lunch is ready yet. Coming?” He asked, pausing in her doorway.  
“Sure. Why not?” Ginny sighed, standing from her bed and following Ron down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, they found their father sitting at the table eating lunch. He looked up when they entered.  
“Ah, kids, there you are. Ron, your mom told me the good news. I’m so proud of you.” He said, setting down his knife and fork.  
“It was delicious, dear. Thank you. I have to get to work now, but I arranged for Perkins to fill in for me so that I could make it home for dinner tonight.” Arthur said, standing and kissing his wife goodbye. Underneath the table, Ginny swatted Ron’s hand, which had been inching slowly towards the hem of her skirt. Turning to glare at him, she saw him smirking at her.  
As Mrs. Weasley put lunch on the table, a brown barn owl flew in the window with the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. Picking it up, Molly Weasley gasped, looking at the cover. On the front page in bold print.  
“DUMBLEDORE’S HEIR IDENTIFIED”  
Legendary Wizard Albus Dumbledore died two months ago, murdered by a member of the Hogwarts teaching staff, Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape, who is now wanted for murder and war crimes, in what this reporter describes as an unforgivable act of betrayal by a trusted friend and longtime colleague.  
We learned today that Dumbledore prepared a last will, perhaps suspecting that he may be nearing his end, a year ago at Gringotts. The final decree was later ratified by both the Ministry and the Wizengamot and is officially recognized as legitimate and legally binding.  
In his will, Albus Dumbledore, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, names as his heir, a Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley. Credible sources have identified Mr. Weasley as the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, a student at Hogwarts in his Seventh year and a longtime friend of the Chosen One, Harry Potter himself. Mr. Weasley is now 17 and recognized as an adult, which means he can now claim the full rights and privileges of his new inheritance, which include the Lordship of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, all of its wealth and properties, which we’re told are extensive, and yes, even House Dumbledore’s Hereditary seat on the Wizengamot. Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley is now among the most prominent young wizards in Wizarding Britain today, and we are told he is currently unattached, which is good news for all you witches out there. Witnesses state that Mr. Weasley left the bank after claiming his inheritance and visited a number of shops in Diagon Alley.  
This article brought to you by Rita Skeeter.”  
Ron sat stunned as his mother finished reading the article. “I’m famous now. Rich and famous, just like Harry is.” He thought to himself, pride swelling within him. Turning to face Ginny, he grinned before digging into his lunch with gusto.  
He had just finished his lunch and was about to leave when a pop sounded, and a number of neatly wrapped parcels appeared on the kitchen counter next to the table along with a note. Walking over to the bar, Molly picked up the letter and read it through before turning to look at Ron. “Ron, did you happen to buy some new clothes I don’t know about while you were in Diagon Alley? The packages are from Twilfoot and Tattings.  
Looking up, Ron flushed and nodded; his ears turning red to match his hair. “Err, um yeah. I thought I should try and dress the part now that I’m a Lord and a member of the Wizengamot. I have a huge legacy to live up to, being Dumbledore’s heir and all. I figured some new dress robes might help people take me a little more seriously.” Ron said, trailing off into a mumbling tone.  
“That’s true, dear. It’s good to see you taking more care in your appearance. You’re finally growing up. I’m so proud of you.” Molly said, wrapping him in a hug that he tried to scramble out of awkwardly.  
“Err, um, thanks, mum,” Ron said.  
“Well, let’s see what you bought, dear. Open the packages up.” Molly said, letting him go as she and Ginny gathered around the counter with him.  
Opening the packages, Ron showed off the new expensive Acromantula silk dress robes and sleepwear he had bought along with a set of dragonhide dress shoes. “Well, what do you think? I thought I could wear them for formal occasions.” Ron asked uncertainly.  
“They’re very nice, dear. You should take good care of your new clothes, though. Now get ready for our trip to the Ministry. You too, Ginny, dear.” Molly said, ushering them off. “We have to take Ron to fill out the parchment work for his inheritance,” Molly said, clearing away the dirty dishes, after they finished eating, and moving to place them in the sink. Just then, a series of loud pops sounded in the kitchen, to the right of Ron.  
  
TBC  
That’s it for chapter 2. Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has a falling out with his family over Ginny. Warning: This chapter contains minor violence and torture.

Machinations  
Chapter 3: Inheritance Aftermath Part Two: Falling out.  
Startled out of their wits, Ron and Ginny nearly coughed up their lunch while Molly dropped the plate she was holding, letting it fall to the floor and shatter as she whipped around, pointing her wand. Standing to Ron’s right were five house-elves dressed in pillowcases with what appeared to be the Dumbledore House crest stitched on the front upper right corner.  
“Who are you? What do you want?” Molly said, moving quickly to stand between the elves and her children, her wand pointing straight at them.  
“We’s beings elveses sworn to House Dumbleydore.” The elf in front said, bowing.  
“We’s comes to swears to Weazey Dumbleydore nows.” The elf to the right said, bowing low, its ears flopping.  
Mouth agape, Ron stood slowly, stepping around his mother and approaching the elves. “I’m Ron, err I mean Wizard Weasley Dumbledore.” He said slowly. Bowing again, the elves moved forward.  
“I is being Marshmallow. Dumbleydore’s personal elf.” The elf in the lead said, before pointing to the three elves to his left, who bowed. “They is being Jelly, Taffy, and Twizzlers. They is looking after the Barrows house and the country house.” Marshmallow continued. “And I is being Licorice. I is takings care of the chateau in France.” The elf to the right said bowing.  
“Why are they all named after sweets?” Molly wondered aloud, albeit quietly.  
“They’re Dumbledore’s elves, mum,” Ginny whispered, shaking her head.  
“Of course. How silly of me.” Molly whispered, turning to watch as each of the elves swore fealty to Ron and sealed their magical bonds with him.  
Stepping forward, Marshmallow spoke again. ”May we’s be asking when Master will be visiting the houses to adjust the wardses?” He asked quietly.  
“Um, well, I err.” He started. It hadn’t occurred to him before to inspect the properties he now owned. “I suppose I could do it later today,” Ron said, remembering what Razorclaw had told him about his ring functioning as a portkey.  
The elves all bowed low again, before all popping away to resume their regular duties, save for Marshmallow, who remained behind, standing at Ron’s side. “Does Master have any work for me?” Marshmallow asked, hopefully.  
Thinking to himself for a minute, Ron snapped his fingers. “Go clean my room, polish my broom, and then go de-gnome the garden. After that, you can tend to the lawn and help my mom around the house until I need you again.” Ron said smirking.  
“At once, Master,” Marshmallow said, popping away.  
Ron turned to face his mom and sister with a grin. “I have house-elves. Five of them.” He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
“How wonderful for you, dear. And it will be nice to have an extra pair of hands around to help out with some of the housework for a change.” Molly said happily, turning back to face the sink. “Oh my.” Molly started, finding the dishes had already been cleared away, washed and dried, and were now stowing themselves neatly in the cabinets. The shattered plate on the floor had been repaired, cleaned, and stowed away as well. “I guess having a house-elf will be more useful than I thought.” She wondered aloud, turning back around.  
Looking out the window, Ron spotted gnomes flying through the air, their arms and legs flailing uselessly, and landing well beyond the garden fence. “Wow. This is so cool. Ginny, you have got to come and look at this.” He said, laughing as another gnome flew, screeching over the garden fence.  
Ginny joined him, laughing when she spotted the scene. “You’re right, Ron. That is hilarious. I needed a good laugh today.”  
“Ron, go up and get changed into your formal dress robes,” Molly stated. “We need to go to the Ministry to fill out your parchment work for your inheritance. You too, Ginny.” She said, ushering them up the stairs.  
On the landing just outside Ginny’s room, Ron paused and pushed her up against the wall, his lips trailing kisses across her neck. “Wear that cute yellow summer dress of yours, Gin Gin,” Ron whispered, his hands coming to rest on her thighs.  
Quickly pushing him away, she nodded. “Fine. I’ll wear it if you promise to stop doing this right out in the open where anyone can see.” Ginny whispered, punching him hard in the arm, an angry look on her face, her eyes scanning the hallway to the left and right.  
Just then, a quiet pop to their right sounded, and Marshmallow appeared. “Not to worry, Master, and Miss Weasey. Your mother beings in the den on the floo. Nobody else being ins the house. Also, Master, I have laid out your new formal robeses.” Marshmallow squeaked, startling the pair who jumped apart and spun around.  
“Bloody hell. You better not say anything to anyone about what I do with Ginny, elf.” Ron squeaked, clearly afraid and on edge.  
“Master has no needs to be worryings. Marshmallow is being a good elf and protecting his master’s and lady’s secretses.” Marshmallow said, bowing.  
“Good. Sorry for snapping at you, Marshmallow. I am grateful…, wait, my lady? You mean Ginny?” Ron asked, looking from the elf to Ginny and back again. “She’s not my lady; she’s just my sister,” Ron said, confused. Both he and Ginny looked at each other uncertainly before turning to face Marshmallow, who spoke again.  
“Master has asked Miss Ginny to beings his lady yesterday,” Marshmallow replied, matter of fact.  
Gulping, Ron turned to glance at Ginny before facepalming. “Bloody hell.” He muttered quietly.  
“Let’s just go get ready, Ron,” Ginny said, disappearing inside her room, the lock clicking on the door behind her.  
Trudging up the stairs, Ron opened his bedroom door and gasped. He barely recognized his room now. The hardwood floor had been cleared of all the rubbish and clothes that had been carelessly tossed and neatly swept. The bed was neatly made, and his new silk dress robes had been neatly pressed and laid out on his Chudley Cannons bedspread. At the foot of the bed, his new dress shoes were polished and sat waiting for him. Over in the corner of the room, Pig’s roost had been polished, the water dish and bowl of owl treats refreshed. His old wooden desk had been mended and was good as new, with his recent owl post stacked and laid neatly on the center. On the bookshelf along the wall, his schoolbooks and Quidditch books had been dusted and straightened up to line the shelves neatly.  
Stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, Ron quickly stripped down, tossing his clothes to the floor, which promptly vanished, he assumed to be laundered. Ron immediately changed into his new formal dress robes and pulled on his brand-new pair of black dragonhide dress shoes, before making his way back down the stairs to the den, where his mom stood waiting by the fireplace.  
“Oh, you look so handsome, dear.” Molly gushed, crossing the room and fussing over him. Ginny walked into the room about twenty minutes later, dressed in her yellow summer dress and matching heels, her hair neatly done up. “Wow.” Ron thought to himself, turning to face her.  
“My goodness, Ginny. You are beautiful today. Don’t you think so, Ron?” Molly breathed, pulling her into a hug. Ron quickly shook his head to clear it and smiled. “Um, yeah. You look awesome, Ginny.” Ron mumbled, trying to act casual, grateful that his new dress robes hid the source of his growing discomfort so well.  
“Well, let’s go, dears. I just floo called the Ministry to make an appointment, so they know we are coming today.” Molly said, ushering them towards the fireplace. Ron took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire and called, “Ministry of Magic Atrium,” before stepping into the fireplace and vanishing in a swirl of green flame.  
Ron closed his eyes as the flames swirled around him, random fireplaces zipping by at lightspeed before he came to a stop in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Stepping out of the fire, Ron looked around anxiously as the fireplace flared to life again behind him, his mother and Ginny stepping out of the fireplace and brushing soot from their clothes.  
“Ah, there you are. You must be young, Mr. Weasley.” A tall man with graying hair, dressed in immaculately tailored black dress robes with silver trim said, striding up to them, his storm grey eyes glancing him over appraisingly, seeming satisfied with what he saw. And you must be his mother and sister.” The man said, turning to address them.  
“Err, yes. That’s correct. And you are?” Molly asked, looking the man over.  
“Gregory Zabini, Head of the Ancient House of Zabini.” The man said, with what Ron assumed was meant to be a smile. “A pleasure to meet you all. And congratulations on your sudden elevation, my lord.” He said, nodding to Ron before walking away.  
“I wonder what that was all about,” Ginny said as they walked to the clerk in the atrium.  
“Aren’t the Zabinis a dark family?” Ron asked with a frown.  
“No, I think they are neutral, but the heir, Blaise, is in Slytherin along with Malfoy and his friends,” Ginny replied.  
“Hush now, kids. That’s no kind of talk to have in public.” Molly said as they stopped at the security desk.  
“Wands, please.” The bored-looking security guard stated, barely looking up as he took their wands to weigh. “Very well. Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic. Be about your business.” He said, handing them back.  
As they filed into the lifts, a few paper memos buzzed overhead, and a depressed Ron sighed. “How long is this going to take?” he thought to himself. The lift dinged, and the doors opened, a few memos flying out as a calm voice spoke. “Floor One, Department of Magical Games and Sports.” The doors closed again, and Ron sighed.  
“Floor Two. Department of Magical Transportation.” Again, the lift dinged, and the doors opened, another memo leaving the elevator. Finally, the lift dinged, and the voice came back. “Floor Six. Department of Magical Archives, Records, and Inheritances.” Stepping out of the lift, they strode up to the secretary’s desk.  
“What can I do for you today?” A blonde woman dressed in a pair of apricot robes and matching hat asked, looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly.  
“We have an appointment to fill out papers regarding a magical inheritance for my son, Ron Weasley, err Dumbledore,” Molly said.  
“Very well. I’ll let Mr. Waldermann know you’re here, Lord Weasley Dumbledore.” The secretary said, pushing a button on her desk.  
“Yes?” A voice spoke.  
“Lord Weasley Dumbledore is here to see you about his inheritance parchment work.” The woman spoke.  
“Very well. Send Lord Dumbledore in immediately.” Waldermann replied.  
“This way, please, my lord. Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am. Only Lord Weasley Dumbledore.” The woman spoke, standing and leading Ron through the vast and well-lit room, past rows of cubicles and shelves lined with all manner of books and scrolls. The room was filled with several witches and wizards who were busily working, leaving Molly huffing in anger.  
Stepping into the next room, Ron looked around the medium-sized office lined with magical filing cabinets and bookshelves. On a shelf in the corner sat a pensieve. Shaking his head, Ron approached the desk as a balding man in his mid-sixties stood up and around the corner of the desk, stopping in front of him.  
“Welcome, Lord Weasley Dumbledore. I’m Athelbert Waldermann. I have a few forms for you to sign stating that you have accepted the inheritance and all that it entails as well as a few property transfer forms, and then we’ll have you on your way in no time. If you’ll have a seat.” Waldermann said, sitting down behind his desk.  
Ron sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and took the quill that was offered as he glanced over the forms in front of him. They seemed to be in order, what he could understand of them anyway and signed his name where Waldermann indicated after explaining the purpose of each of the forms. “Thank you, Lord Weasley Dumbledore. Have a pleasant day.” Waldermann said as Ron exited his office, walking back into the next room.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Meanwhile…,  
The screaming stopped as he ended the curse, staring down disinterestedly at the prone and gasping wizard at his feet. “Just give in. Tell me what I want to know, and this will all end. We both know you can’t hold out much longer, just as we both know that nobody will come to your aid. Cooperate, and you may even be rewarded. I’ll kill you quickly, I promise. Would you like that?” He knelt down on the marble floor beside the trembling figure who whimpered louder, the closer he got. “I’ll reunite you with your wife and your mudblood children in hell. All you have to do is tell me what you know.” He continued, looking the miserable creature in the eye.  
The man let out a wail of despair, and Voldemort stood, looking at him. “Ah, yes. That’s right. You didn’t know, did you? Your wife and half-breed children are dead.” He said while looking on with distaste as the man glared at him.  
“I’ll never tell you anything, you monster.” The man growled before summoning what little strength he possessed to spit in Voldemort’s direction.  
“Very well, then. The hard way it is. Crucio.” Voldemort said, wiping his face with a handkerchief before aiming his wand at the man, and the screaming resumed.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Later that evening…,  
  
Sitting at the dining room table, Ron smiled to himself as his brothers clapped him on the back and congratulated him on his new status. “I don’t believe it. A lord of an Ancient and Noble House. My little brother.” Bill said, smiling.  
“Oui, et is ‘ery impressive, Ronald,” Fleur said with a polite smile, sitting on Bill’s left.  
“I know, right? Who would have guessed that ickle Ronnikens would wind up a lord and a member of the Wizengamot to boot?” George said, ruffling Ron’s hair. Shrugging George’s hand aside, Ron glared.  
“Boy, is Percy going to have a fit,” Fred said, pausing as Arthur frowned at the mention of his third son. “Sorry, dad.” He flushed, returning to his seat.  
“You should have been there at Gringotts. You wouldn’t believe the look on Ron’s face when he found out Dumbledore had left him everything.” Ginny said with a laugh, making a surprisingly accurate impression of a gaping Ron.  
“Ha-ha, hilarious,” Ron muttered, embarrassed and upset.  
“Oh, come on, Ron. Don’t be so gloomy. We’re just kidding. We’re all very proud of you,” Ginny said.  
“Thanks, I guess,” Ron said sitting back in his seat at the dining room table.  
As the dinner dishes were cleared away, Molly stood and headed to the kitchen, coming back with a pan and a tub of ice cream, several bowls floating along behind her. “Time for dessert. I made something special to celebrate the good news. Enjoy, everyone.” She chirped.  
As Molly was dishing out bowls of peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream, Ron’s favorite dessert, a regal-looking eagle owl flew into the room, clutching a sealed scroll and landed in front of Arthur, sticking out its leg. Relieving it of its burden, Arthur took the scroll and broke the seal, opening it to read as the owl flew away.  
“What is it, Arthur? What does it say?” Molly curiously asked as Arthur finished reading the scroll and looked up.  
“It’s a betrothal contract from Gregory Zabini…for his son and Ginny,” Arthur stated, dumbfounded.  
“What? Why would he send a betrothal contract to us?” Molly asked, snatching the scroll from Arthur’s hand to read.  
“Blaise is a Slytherin. They’re no good. You can’t let this stand.” Fred said as George nodded.  
“It’s outrageous. How could that man think we’d possibly accept such a request?” George said, beside him.  
“House Zabini is an Ancient House. They’re most likely trying to raise their standing in society by arranging a marriage to Ginny with their heir now that Ron is a Lord and member of the Wizengamot.” Bill said, from his spot to Arthur’s right.  
“How could they think I’d simply go along with such a request? I’m not some piece of property.” Ginny stated angrily.  
“Absolutely not. I won’t consent to allow Ginny to marry some filthy snake. I forbid it. Do you hear?” Ron snapped, standing angrily from the table.  
“Now, Ronald. I understand you’re angry, but I’m the head of House Weasley and as such…” Arthur started.  
“House Weasley owes its allegiance to me. What you want is irrelevant. I forbid this.” Ron snapped, storming over to Ginny and grabbing her by the wrist. The ring on Ron’s hand flashed, and, in an instant, the two were gone.  
TBC  
That’s it for chapter 3. Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Ginny leave the Burrow behind them, and Ron gains another conquest. Voldemort plots to seize more power.

Previously on Machinations…,  
"House Weasley owes its allegiance to me. What you want is irrelevant. I forbid this." Ron snapped, storming over to Ginny and grabbing her by the wrist. The ring on Ron's hand flashed, and, in an instant, the two were gone.  
Machinations  
Chapter 4: Consequences  
Ron found himself standing in the middle of a neatly paved driveway leading to a large manor house a few yards in front of him. The lawn to either side looked very well cared for, and looking around, Ron spotted a large stone fence with an ironwork gate that appeared to surround the entire property.  
"Ron, where are we?" Ginny snapped, yanking her arm free of his grip.  
"I'm not sure, Gin," Ron muttered.  
"How did we even get here? Do you think death eaters could be lurking around here? It's big enough to be Malfoy's mansion." Ginny whispered, looking around the extensive grounds surrounding the manor house. They appeared to be on the front lawn, currently.  
"I don't know, Ginny. Stay close to me." Ron said as he drew his wand.  
"Ron, I don't have my wand on me. I left it in my room. What are we going to do?" Ginny stated. Just then, they heard a pop, and an elf appeared bowing.  
"Welcome to the Barrows, Master, and Lady." The elf said, bowing.  
"I know you. You’re Jelly, right? One of Dumbledore's elves? Ron, we're at the Barrows. Dumbledore's ancestral home. Thank Merlin." Ginny stated, relieved. Turning back to Jelly, Ginny asked, "Can you help us get home?"  
Angry, his cheeks flushing, Ron snapped. "No. We're not going back to the Burrow. I own this place, and I'm staying. And so are you, Ginny."  
"What…but, Ron," Ginny started, but Ron ignored her.  
Turning back to face Jelly, Ron spoke again. "Can you have all mine and Ginny's things brought here from our rooms in the Burrow?" Ron asked.  
Jelly paused, closing her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "It be beings done now, Master. Youse's thingies be being placed in the Master Bedroom and Lady's quarters. Would you like to come inside now? Taffy is makings tea and having it ready in the parlor." Jelly finished leading the way inside.  
"But Ron, what about mum and dad? They've got to be worried sick by now. Mum will have hippogriffs, and dad will be flooing the DMLE by now. Don't you care at all?" Ginny asked him as they were led through the entrance hall by Jelly.  
"Look, Gin. At least here, we won't have to sneak around at night or in the shadows. The elves already call you, my lady. Let's pretend that you are. We'll tell mum and dad where we are and that we are not coming back. Aren't you sick of having to hide, Ginny?” Ron said, pleading, his hands resting on Ginny's shoulders as he gazed into her eyes. Saying nothing, Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, her eyes closed as they kissed.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile…,  
"Calm down, Molly. We'll find them. The clock says they're at home. I'm sure it's merely a case of an accidental apparition. They're probably in their rooms sulking or outside in the orchard. Bill and the twins went to look for them," Arthur said, not entirely sure himself. Just then, Fred and George burst into the room panting.  
"Mum, dad. They're not up there, and their stuff was vanishing from their rooms, right before our eyes." Fred said.  
"It was so freaky." George finished.  
Molly sobbed, now hysterical. A few minutes later, Bill walked in. "Sorry. No luck. Fleur and I searched everywhere." He said, shaking his head.  
"Wait a minute. You said that Ron owns house-elves. They will know where he is." George said, brightening up.  
Feeling more confident, Molly stood up straight. "Marshmallow." She said, and with a pop, Marshmallow appeared. "Marshmallow, do you know where Ron and Ginny are right now?" she asked, looking hopefully at the little elf.  
"Of course. Marshmallow is being a good house-elf and is knowing his master’s location at all times." Marshmallow said, his bat-like ears flapping as he bowed.  
"Oh, thank Merlin. Where are they?" Arthur asked.  
"They is beings at home," Marshmallow said.  
"But we just checked their rooms and the grounds. They aren't there, and all their stuff is gone." Molly said in a fit of hysteria.  
"Master and lady is beings at home at the Barrows. They is asking to have theys thingies brought to them." Marshmallow stated.  
"Wow. Do you mean that Ron and Ginny moved out?"George asked.  
"Wicked," Fred said, grinning.  
"Over my dead body, they have. I demand you take me there at once." Molly said, standing and whipping out her wand.  
"I is very sorry, ma'am, but only Master and his lady may pass beyond the wards, and Marshmallow is being told not to be letting youses inside.  
"Master and his lady?" Bill wondered to himself.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Walking through the corridors of the Barrows, Ron was overwhelmed. His new manor was enormous. The mansion was two stories high, made of old red brick, with balconies overlooking the front and back lawns. In addition to the ground and top floors, there was also a basement floor. On the ground floor were the kitchens, cupboards, storerooms, parlors, formal dining room, a smaller informal dining room, attached garage, and an office.  
The kitchen was twice the size of the kitchen at the Burrow and included several modern muggle appliances. The manor was outfitted with electricity much to Ron's and Ginny's surprise. The formal dining room, Ron was told, could seat up to one hundred and fifty people while the informal dining room could seat twenty.  
In the garage, Ron found some vintage muggle cars, carriages, and buggies. There was also a storage closet with several brooms that were incredibly old but well maintained. In the office, where he now stood, Ron found a large mahogany desk with two magical filing cabinets, hardwood floors, antique lamps, a large window overlooking the grounds, and many tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls.  
Behind one such painting, Ron found a small indentation. Jelly explained to him that he was supposed to press the stone of his house headship ring into the indentation. When he did so, a panel opened in the wall, revealing a hefty, old leather tome on an altar. It was the ward book. Only the Lord of the manor could remove it. Anyone else who tried to do so would meet with a terrible fate, according to Jelly.  
Taking the book from the altar, Ron sat it on the desk before sitting down in the high back leather desk chair and flipped the book open to the last page. Some names were crossed out, and a few others were still written into the ledger.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Alastor Moody  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Severus Snape  
Arthur Weasley  
Molly Weasley  
Remus Lupin  
Filius Flitwick  
Pamona Sprout  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Nymphadora Tonks  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Fleur Delacour  
All these names were still written into the ledger.  
Taking out a quill from a drawer of the desk, Ron began crossing off some of the names in the book since he didn't want anyone to disturb his time alone with Ginny. When he finished, only four people’s names remained in the book.  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Fleur Weasley, nee Delacour  
Closing the book once more, he was startled when the book began to glow, and he felt a magical pulse emit from the book and sweeping through the manor and across the grounds, as the wards adjusted. Ron placed the book back on the altar, and the panel closed. Smiling in satisfaction, he stepped back as the portrait snapped back into place over the indentation.  
Wandering downstairs to the basement, Ron found a potions lab complete with a fully stocked storeroom under stasis charms, a library, a dueling hall, and what appeared to be the House Elves quarters. Heading back upstairs, Ron went to the second floor, which he soon discovered was enhanced with space expanding charms, allowing for a large number of guest bedrooms, a nursery, the Lord and Lady's quarters, and a private study and a family parlor. On the grounds outside, there was a pool house, a garden with a supply shed, a small Quidditch pitch, and surprisingly an empty stable.  
Growing in the garden were many fruits, vegetables, herbs, and several rare plants that would one day become potion ingredients. According to the house-elves, the stable used to hold some thestrals, that now resided at Hogwarts under the care of Hagrid. The Quidditch pitch was well maintained, and an area-wide muggle notice me not ward existed around the entire property.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Apparating to a spot just outside the gate, Arthur, Molly, and Bill turned to look up at the vast Barrows estate. Banging on the massive ironwork gate, Molly shouted, "Kids! Get out here right now. We're going home."  
Just then, a small pop sounded inside the gate. "Master Weezey Dumbleydore is asking you to goes away." Twizzlers said from where he stood just inside the gates, before popping away.  
"Bill, you're a professional ward breaker. Can't you do something to get us inside?" Molly said, wringing her hands.  
Activating his mage sight, he approached the gate and scanned the wards surrounding the property for several minutes before shaking his head and sighing, turning to face his parents. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we're going to have much luck. There are numerous security wards, alert wards, notice me not wards, weather altering wards, anti-portkey and apparition wards, and even some scary war wards on the entire property.” Bill said.  
"Are you sure you can't overpower the wards somehow, Bill?" Molly inquired, desperately.  
"I'm certain. The Barrows is situated over many different ley lines resulting in three magical nodes that power the wards, many of which Dumbledore appears to have created himself. It would take an army of ward breakers months to bring them down, and Ron will be alerted to our presence the minute we start." Bill sighed, deactivating his mage sight.  
"Couldn't you ask the goblins to help us? They're professionals at this sort of thing, right?" Arthur inquired.  
Bill shook his head. "The goblins don't concern themselves with the affairs of wizards. And even if they did, they won't risk getting involved in something like this."  
"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.  
"Well, Ron is the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and a member of the Wizengamot. The manor and its grounds are his estates now, and he is of age. He has every right to live here. And since Ginny is his sister and staying here of her own consent, it's perfectly legal." Bill said, shaking his head.  
"I don't care. I want my babies back." Molly said, drawing her wand.  
"Mom, no! Stop and think a moment. Attempting to sabotage the wards on the estate of a member of the Wizengamot is illegal. It's an automatic ten-year stay in Azkaban." Bill said, stepping in front of his mother with his arms spread wide.  
"He's right, Molly. We need to think this through carefully. There must be some way to reach them in there. "Arthur stated.  
"Err, Bill. 'Vat are you doing out 'zere?" Fleur asked from where she stood just inside the wards on the other side of the gate, causing them to turn to look at her.  
"Fleur, how did you get inside the grounds?" Bill asked, dumbfounded.  
"I apparated 'ere to join you because I was worried. I must 'ave miscalculated and wound up inside 'ze estate." She said, looking around.  
"So, you can pass through the wards?" Bill asked, astounded.  
"Oui. 'Et would seem so." She replied, confused.  
"Well, then hurry up and open the bloody gates for us this instant." Molly snapped impatiently.  
Nodding, Fleur moved forward to open the gates, but the minute she touched the ironwork gates, an electric shock hit her hands, propelling her back to land in a heap on the soft grass.  
"Fleur? Fleur, are you alright?" Bill asked, worriedly. Fleur lay motionless in the grass, but groaned quietly, not responding to Bill's calls to her. Suddenly, with a quiet pop, she was gone.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Sitting in a high-backed wooden chair behind the desk in the Lord’s solar at Malfoy manor, Voldemort poured over books and dusty old records, looking for information on the location of the Viridian gate. Many records mentioned it if you knew where to look but finding any information on the portal that could be deemed credible was nearly impossible. Likely confiscated by Unspeakables and hidden away in the Department of Mysteries, over the years. Cursing quietly to himself, he heaved a sigh of frustration. He refused to give up, however. The gate was the key to achieving all his goals, as well as being the key to regaining all his lost years and rewriting the history of the world. With its power at his command, there would be nobody who could challenge him.  
Still, without the keys, the gate would be useless even if he knew where to look. He was sure he had acquired most of them. He had three of the necessary four keys. He had spent a lot of time since his previous destruction searching for clues on their location while wandering the world as little more than a spirit. The idiot Quirrell hadn’t been all that strong, but he had been convenient at the time and had given him a physical form so he could collect and store them in a safe location within Hogwarts. Now that he had a body of his own, he would have to find a way to retrieve them so that he could further his goals.  
He let out a frustrated sigh and pushed the dusty, ancient journal aside, and suppressed the urge to scream. “Another dead end,” He thought angrily. “The useless fool had documented the nature of the keys extensively but left no indication of where they could be found.” He thought, fuming silently. He reined in his anger and took a calming breath to collect himself. “There were still ways he could find the final key and possibly the gate. He simply needed to collect the man and “convince” him to help him find them.” He thought, before clearing his throat.  
“Lotus,” he said.  
A pop sounded, and an aging house-elf dressed in a stained pillowcase appeared, her head bowed low. “Master be’s callings Lotus?”  
He glanced down at the miserable creature, distastefully before speaking, his voice sounding in an eerie hiss. “Fetch Bellatrix, Lucius and the Carrows. I have a job for them.” He said before turning back to his desk.  
“Yes, master,” The elf said and disappeared with another quiet pop.  
Voldemort sat at the desk, tapping his pale skeletal fingers upon the hard-mahogany desktop while waiting. About ten minutes later, Bellatrix entered the study, followed by a disgruntled and disheveled Lucius Malfoy, and the Carrow siblings.  
“My Lord, you summoned us?” Bellatrix inquired, gazing up at him in worship.  
Voldemort considered the four of them carefully. Bellatrix bore her usual look of insanity, mixed with fanatical devotion, while the Carrows stood side by side, stiffly, waiting for his instructions. Meanwhile, Lucius looked about the study that had been his, before he commandeered it for the duration of his stay in Malfoy Manor. He could sense Malfoy’s concealed contempt and discomfort at being displaced in his home and wondered briefly if he should keep an eye on the man before brushing the thought aside. He allowed his gaze to wander over each of them before speaking, idly twirling his wand between his fingers.  
“Yes, I did. I have a job for you. The foolish man didn’t know much, but he did tell me something useful.” Voldemort said.  
“So, he talked then, my lord?” Bellatrix asked with an evil grin, her eyes gleaming.  
Voldemort sat back in the high-backed chair and considered her with mild annoyance, his slitted eyes glowing red. “Of course, he talked. They always talk. The question is, do they know anything worth saying.”  
“May I inquire as to what he told you, Master?” Bellatrix asked.  
Voldemort tapped his wand against his palm for a moment before speaking, his voice coming out in a sharp and angry hiss. “I want you three to go to Ottery St. Catchpole and bring someone back for me. But whatever you do, make sure he is alive and able to talk when he arrives here. I will not forgive failure in this task. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, my lord.” The three said, quickly snapping to attention.  
“Good. Wait until the first watch and set out. I don’t want anyone to know you’re coming. You’re dismissed.” Voldemort said with a wave of his hand.  
When they left, and the door had closed behind them, Voldemort closed his eyes, briefly allowing his mind to wander. “Once I have the final key and locate the gate, I can pass through the portal and seize hold of my destiny. The power will be mine, and then the world. All that I desire shall be mine, in time.” He mused, opening his eyes again. Glowing red orbs stared out the window in the solar.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
Ron felt the wards shift and looked up from his seat in the study, having just finished returning the book to its altar. Ginny had decided to take a tour of the manor and unpack her things in the Lady’s Quarters while he adjusted the wards. A pop sounded, and Twizzlers appeared. “Master’s parents and relatives are beings ats the gate. They is demanding to be lets in.” He said quietly.  
“Well, get rid of them. Ginny and I are staying here from now on.” Ron snarled.  
“Yes, master.” Twizzlers said, disappearing with a pop.  
A few moments later, Twizzlers reappeared and bowed again, his bat-like ears flapping. “Miss Fleur Weezey is beings unconscious in one of the guest rooms, Master.” He said in a squeaking voice.  
“What? How? What happened to her?” Ron asked, surprised as Ginny appeared in the doorway dressed in a pair of shorts and a nightshirt.  
“What’s going on, Ron?” Ginny asked, concerned.  
“Miss Fleur Weezey bes tryings to opens the gateses for youses parents. She is now beings unconscious in the guest room down the hall, Master.” Twizzlers said.  
“Is she alright? It wasn’t anything serious, was it?” Ron asked, slightly worried.  
“She is beings fine, Master. She will wake soon.” Twizzlers said trying to reassure him.  
“Okay, thank you, Twizzlers,” Ron said.  
“Yes, master.” Twizzlers said and disappeared with a pop.  
“We should go and check on her,” Ron said.  
“I’ll come along with you,” Ginny said, smirking at the excited grin on his face.

XxxxxxX  
"Vat happened? 'Vere am I?" Fleur thought to herself. The bright lights above her head made her vision swim, so she kept her eyes closed. Wincing softly, she tried to sit up but quickly gave up on that idea when she began to feel very dizzy. Just beyond the doorway, she heard voices speaking. They sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard them with her head spinning like it was.  
"And you're sure she's alright?" A male voice asked just outside the room.  
Sighing, another voice, this one female, replied. "Yes, Ron, I'm sure. I just checked on her. She'll be fine. She was just passed out." The voice spoke irritably.  
"Ah, 'zo I am inside 'ze house then." She thought to herself.  
Walking into one of the guest bedrooms on the second floor, Ron saw Fleur passed out on the large fourposter bed. "Gods, she's freaking hot." He thought to himself. Striding across the room, Ron sat on the edge of the bed, his hands brushing softly across her legs as he examined her face, making sure she was still out.  
Gently pushing her legs open, he leaned down, peeking up her skirt. "Shit. No panties." He breathed softly, his hot breath ghosting across her thighs. Pushing the front of her dress up, he trailed soft kisses along her inner thighs before brushing his lips against her slit, his tongue swiping out to tease the soft pink lips.  
"Bloody ‘ell. 'Vat is 'e doing? 'E is Bill's leetle brother." Fleur wondered to herself, as his lips nipped softly on her clit. Fleur suppressed a moan as his tongue swiped back and forth across her clit, his fingers teasing slow circles across her entrance.  
Still feeling too dizzy to move and unable to control her body's response, Fleur found herself becoming aroused and decided to pretend to be still asleep, wondering just how far he would take things. Ron moaned in the back of his throat, his trousers tented, his bulge grinding against the edge of the mattress, as he plunged two fingers inside her.  
Ron thrust his fingers in and out of her gently, searching for and finding her G-spot, he rubbed the bundle of nerves, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Fleur struggled to keep still, using all her self-control as he sucked and nibbled gently on her clit, his fingers making sloshing sounds as they pumped in and out of her now dripping sheath.  
Overcome with lust, her pleasure peaking, Fleur gripped Ron's head with both hands, holding it tight to her cunny as she came hard, all over his face, her back arched up and off the bed, her breathing ragged, her hips bucking hard against his face, as she cried out her pleasure.  
Smirking, Ron sat up on his heels on the large fourposter bed, his cheeks glistening. "I see you're awake." He smirked, palming his erection through his trousers.  
"Oui. For a leetle 'vhile now.'' Fleur replied, slowly propping herself up on her elbows on the bed, grinning at him.  
Drawing his wand, Ron gave it a quick wave, and all of Fleur's clothes disappeared, leaving her lying nude on the bed. Breathless, Ron let his eyes wander over her tight, fit body. Her skin was tanned all over, her body firm and supple, her breasts a c cup, her areola a dark brown with two nipples just begging to be sucked.  
Ron stood, unfastening his jeans and sliding out of them, letting them fall to the floor followed by his boxers as he stroked his five-inch cock, his eyes roving over her thighs, settling on her hairless, glistening sex. ''Do you like what you 'zee?'' Fleur asked, smirking at him.  
Nodding, Ron grinned before replying. "I love it. You're stunning, Fleur. How did my brother get so lucky?" Ron said breathlessly.  
"Well, 'e is not 'zo lucky. Bill, 'e is 'adly not a man, you see." Fleur said quietly.  
Startled, Ron looked at Fleur, confused. Sensing his confusion, she clarified. "E' is impotent."  
Paling, Ron frowned as a laugh sounded from the doorway. Looking over his shoulder, Ron saw Ginny standing there watching the scene with interest, her left hand between her legs, fingers teasing her clit. "Bill? Really? I don't believe it." Ginny said as she joined them on the bed, her lips capturing Fleur's in a sensual kiss.  
Moving over her on the bed, Ron covered Fleur with his body, his tongue swiping out to lick his lips clean of her juices as he reached down, parting her slippery folds and guiding the head of his erection to her wet entrance and slowly entered her. A quiet moan escaping his lips as he buried his cock inside his brother's wife.  
Wrapping her legs around his waist, Fleur moaned as she returned Ginny's kiss, her left hand settling on his shoulder, her right wrapping around Ginny's neck, pulling her closer, as he began thrusting into her slowly, his lips trailing kisses across her breasts.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX  
As he bustled about the guestroom in his own house, that he and Narcissa had been forced to reside in, he suppressed a sigh of fury. “Yet again, the Dark Lord, had imposed upon him and his wife. Taking liberties that went beyond what a normal guest would be permitted and acting as though he were the master of MY house. It’s insufferable arrogance and yet I can do nothing to stop it.” He thought to himself furiously as he prepared for the raid he would be going on, in a matter of hours.  
“Lucius, we have to do something. This can’t continue. We can’t live like this.” Narcissa said quietly, but furiously.  
“I know, but what can I do Narcissa? If I protest, he’ll kill us and then where will that leave Draco? Who will look after him? We just have to hope that he’ll be safe in Durmstrang until this madness blows over, and things can go back to normal.” Lucius said worriedly, his long platinum blond hair a mess and his brow creased in worry as he smoothed out his death eater robes.  
“We could try and go to the order. Maybe they could help us in exchange for information. We both know Severus is already working for them. Maybe he could help us find a refuge somewhere.” Narcissa muttered more to herself than him as she paced the length of their bedroom.  
“Fat chance. They’ll never help us, even with Severus there to vouch for us. Besides, with Dumbledore gone, the light doesn’t stand a chance of winning this war.” Lucius said in a whispered voice, looking around carefully as though afraid of being overheard.  
“True but we can’t stay here. We need to escape, Lucius.” Narcissa said, walking up to him and gripping him by the arms, pleading with him.  
“Aye, and we will. As soon as I come back from this raid, we’ll make some kind of plan. Maybe go abroad if we have too.” Lucius said, trying to reassure her.  
TBC  
In the next chapter, Fleur and Bill have a fight, Ron and Ginny officially move into the Barrows, and the death eaters launch a raid.


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's are harboring a dark secret. What could it be? Ron, Ginny, and Fleur come to an agreement and later confront the family and the police. The target of the Death Eater raid is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I got busy last night and forgot to upload the chapter.

Previously on Machinations…,

"Welcome to the Barrows, Master, and Lady." An elf said, bowing.

"Look, Gin. At least here, we won't have to sneak around at night or in the shadows. The elves already call you, my Lady. Let's pretend that you are. We'll tell mum and dad where we are and that we're staying put. Aren't you sick of having to hide, Ginny?" Ron said, gazing into her eyes.

"Calm down, Molly. We'll find them. The clock says they're at home." Arthur stated.

"Master and lady is beings at home at the Barrows." Marshmallow stated.

"You mean they moved out?" George asked.

"Bill, you're a professional ward breaker. Can't you do something to get us inside?" Molly said, wringing her hands. Activating his mage sight, he approached the gate and scanned the wards surrounding the property for several minutes before shaking his head and sighing, turning to face his parents.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we're going to have much luck. There are numerous security wards, alert wards, notice me not wards, weather altering wards, anti-portkey and apparition wards, and even some incredibly scary war wards. It would take an army of ward breakers months to get inside." Bill stated.

"Fleur, how did you get inside?" Bill asked, dumbfounded.

"Merlin's Ghost. 'Vat is 'e doing? 'E is Bill's leetle brother." Fleur wondered to herself, as his lips nipped softly on her clit. Fleur suppressed a moan as his tongue swiped back and forth across her clit, his fingers teasing slow circles across her entrance.

"You're incredibly stunning, Fleur. How did my brother get so lucky?" Ron asked breathlessly.

"Well, 'e is not 'zo lucky. Bill, 'e is 'adly not a man, you see." Startled, Ron looked at Fleur, confused. Sensing his confusion, she clarified. "E' is impotent."

And now…,

Machinations  
Chapter 5: Confrontations

Molly paced up and down the length of the den as Arthur tried desperately to calm her down. Glancing towards the fireplace, he noticed Bill gesturing animatedly while trying to get through to an auror on the other end of the call.

“Calm down, Molly. It will be okay. We’ll get them back. I’m sure it’s just the kids throwing a tantrum. It’ll blow over and they’ll come to their senses. They will be back home before you know it and by next week, we’ll have forgotten all about this.” Arthur said.

“Are you sure that’s all it is, Arthur? I don’t know. I mean lately, something about Ron and Ginny’s behavior has seemed a little off. They haven’t been acting normally and just the other day, I went to Ginny’s bedroom to speak to her and the door was warded shut. Why would she do that, Arthur?” Molly asked in a fit of hysteria.

“I’m sure it’s just normal teenage behavior. You remember what it’s like to be that age. Desperate for privacy and especially in a house full of boys, it would make sense for her to ward her door to get a little piece, you know.” Arthur stated, trying to reassure her.

Molly bit her lip but nodded slowly. “I guess you’re right, but still. I have this strange, nagging feeling. Something strange is going on. Arthur, do you think their behavior could have something to do with… well you know. That. Do you think they figured it out and are mad at us for hiding it from them for so long?”

Arthur grimaced in distaste but firmly shook his head in the negative. “Absolutely not, Molly. There’s no way they could know. Besides we swore when we found out that we’d never let it come to pass. We’ve been careful to make sure they never misbehaved, and we have never said anything about it to anyone, so they couldn’t possibly have learned about it. This is just teenage drama and angst. It’ll blow over. I promise.”

“I do hope you’re right Arthur. I mean, what would people say if it got out.” Molly said shaking her head.

“Don’t worry. Nobody will ever find out. We burned all the evidence.” Arthur reassured her.

Just then, Bill pulled his head from the fireplace as the call ended and turned to face his parents as he stood and brushed the soot from his robes. “I spoke to the DMLE. Everything is settled. Madam Bones and some of her aurors will meet us at the manor to get this whole thing sorted out. We’ll get Ron, Ginny and Fleur back home where they belong and then we will sort out this whole business with Ron’s inheritance and the Zabini contract later when everyone has calmed down.”  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Ron lay in the middle of the enormous fourposter bed, a grin on his face. Lying against his sides under the silk bedspread in the guest bedroom, their heads on his chest, Fleur and Ginny were dozing after a long, lazy evening in bed. His parents and brother had given up trying to get past the wards hours ago and left, presumably to contact the DMLE. Not that he honestly cared about that or anything else right now.

Reaching down, Ron stroked Fleur's cheek, smiling as she nuzzled her face against his chest, her eyelids fluttering open as she looked up at him, yawning cutely and sitting up in bed. Fleur took a deep breath and sighed as memories of their evening of passion went running through her mind.

"Are you okay, Fleur?" Ron asked his left arm draped around a naked Ginny's shoulders as she dozed against his side, burrowing her face against him.

Shaking her head, Fleur sighed again. "Honestly, I did enjoy this a great deal, but I'm married to your brother. I can't believe I did this. What was I thinking? Bill and I have been together for over two years now."

"And how long has he been…you know?" Ron asked his fingers tracing across Ginny's bare shoulder.

"The whole time. We've never…. I just thought things would change after we got married, but Bill has no interest in me whatsoever that way. This time with you was the only time I've felt sexually attractive to a man in a long time. I’ve always been proud of my looks, but with Bill, nothing I do seems to work. When we were dating, he was so sweet and kind and attentive, but now..." Fleur trailed off sadly.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. Have you tried talking to him about it?" Ron asked, looking at her, his free hand reaching out to pat her arm reassuringly.

"I've tried numerous times. He gets so angry with me for bringing it up, and then he walks away and ignores me for hours until I drop the subject. The last few days have been so hard for me." Fleur said, her eyes misting with unshed tears.

"If you're so unhappy, maybe it's a sign that things aren't meant to be between you and Bill," Ron said, holding Fleur's hand and rubbing circles across her palm with his thumb.

Nodding, Fleur wiped her eyes dry with her free hand. "You truly love her, don't you?" She asked, looking at Ginny lying peacefully against Ron's chest.

"More than anything. I could never bear to forgo having Ginny in my life this way." Ron quietly whispered, his eyes focusing on his sister.

"You'll never lose me, Ron," Ginny said, opening her eyes, revealing she had been awake and listening to them. "But he does need a proper wife, and it obviously can't be me." Ginny sighed sadly.

"I'll never marry if it means I have to give you up, Ginny," Ron whispered, kissing her softly.

"That's why you need to marry a woman that is comfortable with our relationship situation and would be okay with sharing you with others. That's not a problem for you, is it, Fleur?" Ginny asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking at Fleur.

Taken entirely by surprise Ron gaped, dumbfounded, looking back and forth between the two as he tried to figure out how things had taken a turn like this. "Uh, um, err Ginny, I'm not sure that's…" Ron started, but Ginny covered his mouth with her hand and turned back to face Fleur.

"Before you answer, take some time to think it over. In the meantime, you and Ron can get to know each other better." Ginny continued, ignoring Ron completely.

“By others, I take it you mean, yourself and Miss Granger?” Fleur asked curiously.

“Yes, exactly,” Ginny said.

"Could you ever love me, Ron?" Fleur asked, looking at him.

Pausing, Ron tried to find the right words. "Well, I’m not sure. At least not yet. Maybe, with time, I could grow to love you," Ron said, uncertainly.

Fleur leaned over and kissed him. "Good answer. If you had said yes right away, I'd know you were lying, and that would have been the end of it right there." Fleur said, smiling for the first time since they started talking.

“What about you? Could you ever love me?” Ron asked, blushing crimson.

"As you said, with time perhaps. Real love takes time. It's a rare and beautiful thing. Like a garden, it needs time, patience, and hard work to make it grow. It has to be nurtured. I do care for you, though, in my way. I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t feel anything towards you." She continued, looking much happier now than she had before, dropping back down to nuzzle against Ron's chest.

“I do respect and admire you as well, Fleur. Though, at the moment, I’m not sure of anything else.” Ron said with a smile.

"I suppose I need to tell Bill it's over," Fleur said softly, her head resting on Ron's hard, muscled chest.

Just then, Ron's stomach let out a loud rumble. "What was that?" Fleur asked, sitting up and looking around.

"I guess I'm a little hungry. We left the Burrow before the end of dinner, and I have worked up a bit of an appetite," Ron quietly said with a shy grin.

"You're always hungry, Ron." Ginny sighed, sitting up in bed. Ron was about to get up out of bed and call Marshmallow to bring in something to nibble on when, as if he had already anticipated this, Marshmallow, holding a tray of sandwiches and a jug of iced pumpkin juice, appeared along with a small leather book and two envelopes, and placed them down on a small tray table beside the bed within reach of Ron and the girls.

Picking up the first envelope, Ron noticed the Gringotts crest on the cover. Opening the cover, it was a copy of his bank statement, property earnings, and investment records. Each Lord of the House of Dumbledore for the last ten generations had worked to add to and improve the family fortune and holdings so that it was now one of the wealthiest in Wizarding Britain. His various business holdings brought in an annual income of around 36,457 gold galleons and change. The average witch or wizards earned salaries of roughly 700 to 1,200 gold galleons a year in gross income.

"Sweet Merlin, Ronald. You make that much in a year off your investments?" Ginny breathed in softly, as she and Fleur read over his shoulders.

"Most of it comes from the lands House Dumbledore leases out to muggle farmers and businesses, but that is before expenses are deducted," Ron said, shuffling through the documents.

"There is also a recommendation from Razorclaw to renew the contract with the law firm employed by House Dumbledore for generations," Ron said, opening the second, attached envelope and looking over the set of documents inside.

"Oh, which one?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Strickland and Talfoots, it says," Ron said, looking over the document in his hand.

"Impressive," Fleur stated.

"You've heard of them?" Ron asked, looking at Fleur.

"Oui. Strickland and Talfoots have been ranked among the finest and most successful law firms in the British Isles. You would do 'vell to hire 'zem." Fleur said.

"According to the goblins, it will cost me nearly 2,000 galleons a year in retainer fees. Is it worth it?" Ron asked, looking to Fleur.

Fleur nodded, taking a sip of pumpkin juice before replying. "Oui. Very much 'zo." She replied.

"Very well. I trust your judgment, so I'll do it." Ron said, signing the renewal contract and setting it aside before picking up the leather book and flipping it open.

Blushing, Fleur kissed him before standing up and crossing the room to the private attached bath. The shower turned on, and when she returned a short while later, she was wearing one of Ron's t-shirts and a pair of shorts she borrowed from Ginny. Crawling back into bed, she cuddled up under the blankets as Ginny headed towards the private bathroom in the Lady’s quarters to shower and change for bed.

Ron flipped through the pages of the leather-backed book, discovering it was a household ledger detailing his income and expenses. So far, his monthly household expenses were around 350 galleons since, at present, his needs were limited. After paying all his costs for the year, clothes, food, bills, salaries, etc. he would have a surplus income of around 25,000 galleons plus change. He would never have to work for a living unless he wanted too, he realized with a grin. All the same, he decided to wait and see what opportunities the future brought. He supposed he wouldn’t mind being an auror like Harry or playing professional quidditch.

Finishing his snack, Ron waved his wand, banishing the crumbs as the tray, cups, and empty pitcher disappeared with a pop, back to the kitchen. Ron stood up, fumbling around for his jeans and boxers. "Good night, Fleur," He said and headed down the hall to his rooms to shower and get ready for bed.

Stepping out of the shower, Ron dried himself off and dressed in a pair of boxers before heading out to his bedroom. Stepping into the Master bedroom, Ron found Ginny curled up on one side of the bed, waiting for him. Smiling, he crawled into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her goodnight.

XxxxxxX

Ron was woken up much earlier than he would have liked the next morning by an urgent high-pitched voice calling his name. "Master, sir. You needses to be wakings up. The Ministry police bes knocking at the gate. They is wantings to speak with you." Marshmallow stated, looking up from where he stood to the side of the bed.

Groaning, Ron sat up slowly, fumbling about for his wand and casting a quick tempus charm. "5:30 am." It read. "Bloody hell. What on earth could they possibly be doing here at this hour? Who in their right mind is awake and alert at this time of day?" Ron sighed. To his right, he saw Ginny bury her face in the pillow with a loud groan.

"Go deal with it, Ron. I'll be down in a few minutes." She muttered irritably.

“Alright. Marshmallow, go tell them I’ll be down in a moment, but don’t let them through the gates yet.” Ron said.

“Yes, master,” Marshmallow said before disappearing again with a quiet pop.

Standing, Ron dressed quickly in a clean pair of jeans, a Chudley Cannons jersey, and a casual black robe before pulling on his trainers. Sticking his wand in the pocket of his robes, he strode downstairs to the entrance hall and out across the front lawn to the gate, where Madam Bones and two Aurors stood to wait. Behind her stood his angry mother and his father, who was trying his best to calm her down with little success. Behind them stood his eldest brother. Sighing, Ron stopped just inside the gate, looking them over.

"Good day. What can I do for you?" Ron said, looking them over with annoyance.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, open that gate right now!" Molly said, near shouting. Ignoring her, Ron turned back to Madam Bones.

"Pardon me, my lord. But we received word that you and two witches are being held here against your will." Madam Bones stated in a polite yet businesslike tone as she inspected the area with a careful eye.

"You were misinformed. Nobody is being held hostage here. If there is nothing else, I'll wish you a pleasant day." Ron said, turning to go back up the driveway to the manor.

"I'm afraid, my lord, that we will also need to speak with the two ladies who are here with you." Madam Bones called to him.

Turning back, Ron nodded. "Very well. As head of House Dumbledore and lord of this manor, I give Madam Bones, her two Aurors, and my elder brother Bill Weasley permission to set foot on the grounds temporarily.

With that, the gates swung open, and Madam Bones, her two Aurors, and Bill strode onto the grounds. Molly and Arthur tried to follow, but an invisible force prevented them from stepping foot onto the property as the gates swung shut in their faces. Turning to lead the way inside, Ron ignored his mother's shrill, shouting voice and his father calling after him.

Stepping inside the manor, Ron led the group to a downstairs parlor. "You may wait here until the ladies are awake and ready to deal with you. Would any of you care for some refreshments? Coffee, tea?" Ron asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"No, thank you, my lord." Madam Bones stated, standing just inside the parlor, flanked by her two aurors.

"Very well," Ron said as he took a seat in a cushioned armchair and picked up that morning's early edition of the daily prophet, reading through it as Bill nervously paced the length of the parlor.

"Take a seat, Bill. You're wearing grooves into the carpet." Ron sighed, glancing up over the top of his paper. Pausing in his stride, Bill sat on the edge of the sofa.

Just then, Fleur and Ginny walked into the room. Fleur was wearing her clothes from the day before, and Ginny was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. "What's going on, Ron? Why are these people here so early in the morning?" Ginny asked, stifling a yawn and looking around.

"Bill…" Fleur said, uncertainly.

"Fleur. Thank Merlin, you're okay." Bill said, standing and rushing over to Fleur.

"Err, Bill. We should talk." Fleur said, gesturing to an alcove inside the entrance hall.

"Oh, um okay," Bill said, following Fleur out of the parlor.

"I take it you're Miss Ginevra Weasley?" Madam Bones asked, striding forwards.

"Yes. I am." Ginny said, looking up at her.

"Miss Weasley, I have been told that you and your brother and sister-in-law are being held here against your will. Can you clear this matter up for me? Rest assured; no harm will come to you." Madam Bones stated reassuringly.

"That ridiculous. My brother and I live here. It's our home." Ginny said, looking shocked. Nodding, Madam Bones opened her mouth to reply when they heard the sounds of raised voices in the entrance hall before a loud smack was heard, followed by a cry of pain and rage.

"You filthy bitch." His brother shouted.

Racing out of the parlor, Ron went to investigate, with Madam Bones hot on his heels and her aurors keeping careful stride, their wands all were drawn. "Y…you hit me," Fleur said softly, clutching her cheek. With a roar of anger, Ron drew his wand, starting forwards.

"You bastard. What did you do? Fleur, are you alright?" Ron asked, reaching out a hand to her.

"Oui. I'm fine." She said to Ron before turning to face Bill. "I can’t live like this anymore. I 'vant a divorce." She said, glaring at Bill before stalking off up the stairs.

"I want you out of my house, Bill. You're banished from these grounds." Ron said, fuming angrily. As soon as he finished speaking, an invisible force blew through the room sweeping Bill off his feet and out the front doors, which opened on their own without any help before launching him through the air and expelling him from the grounds.

"Lord Dumbledore, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you and your sister to come with me. Your parents want you to return home to the Burrow." Madam Bones stated, turning to watch Bill fly over the gate and land in a heap at the edge of the property.

"I don’t bloody think so. Ron is of age, and I'll be seventeen in a few months, myself. Ron inherited the property legally and is entitled to reside in it. We left the Burrow and came here of our own free will, so you can't make us leave." Ginny said, looking up at Madam Bones.

"Lord Dumbledore may be of age and entitled to live here, but you are still an underage witch and subject to the whims of your parents, Miss Weasley." Madam Bones said.

"I advise you to think carefully about what you're doing, Madam Bones," Ron said, stepping angrily in front of Ginny.

"I happen to be a member of the Wizengamot now, and Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore. I can make your life a living hell." Ron continued, staring defiantly up at Madam Bones.

"How on earth would I know the difference, my lord?" Madam Bones stated, calmly but with an edge to her voice now.

"If you make me leave, I'll simply have one of my brother's house-elves bring me back." Ginny threatened.

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Miss Weasley." Madam Bones stated, only to be interrupted by her Auror's badge glowing.

Tapping her badge with her wand, Madam Bones spoke. "This better be an emergency. I happen to be out on a call."

A voice sounded, emitting from her badge. "Sorry, boss. I'm afraid it's urgent. Masked Death Eaters have been spotted attacking the wards on the home of the Lovegoods in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Damn. Alright. I'll be right there. Gather a task force together and have them meet me there.” Madam Bones said, striding quickly towards the front gates. I'm afraid my lord that I will have to continue this at a later time." She called over her shoulder.

"Ron, we have to do something. Luna is our friend. We can't let anything happen to her and her dad." Ginny pleaded, looking at him.

"But Ginny, what can we do? We're not aurors." Ron said, looking at her.

"I don't know, but we have to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing, Ron." Ginny said.

"How will we get there, Ginny? We're both unable to apparate." Ron said.

"Elves, Ron," Ginny said, smacking his arm as Jelly and Marshmallow appeared. "Can you take us to the Rookery, the Lovegood house?" Ginny asked, turning to face them.

TBC

In the next chapter, Ron and Ginny face off against death eaters, Rita Skeeter makes an appearance, and more drama unfolds in the Weasley family.

Author's note. I've always fancied the idea of a Ron/Fleur pairing and wanted to make a story about them winding up together. I've got nothing against Bill, but to make my story happen, I had to split him and Fleur up. As far as Molly is concerned, I've always found her a bit pushy and overbearing even though I think she means well. I've got nothing against Arthur, though. The original author displayed Ron as blackmailing his sister into an incestuous and abusive relationship. Still, I wanted to alter it over time into a more warm and affectionate relationship because I'm not all that into nonconsensual scenes in stories.


	6. Raids, Rescues, and Reporters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Ginny rush to aid a friend and get their first experience of battle.

Previously on Machinations…

"You filthy bitch," Bill shouted.

"I 'vant a divorce," Fleur said clutching her bruised cheek.

"I'm afraid you have to return to your parents' house, Miss Weasley." Madam Bones said.

"Think about what you're doing. I can make your life hell." Ron said stepping in front of Ginny.

"Sorry, boss. It's urgent. Masked death eaters are attacking the wards on the Lovegood residence at Ottery St. Catchpole." The voice spoke.

"Damn. We'll continue this another time, my lord." Madam Bones said, striding toward the gates.

"We have to do something, Ron. They're our friends." Ginny said.

"How will we get there? We can't apparate." Ron asked.

"Elves, Ron," Ginny stated as Jelly and Marshmallow appeared.

Turning to face them Ginny asked, "Can you take us to the Rookery, the Lovegood residence in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

Chapter 6: Raids, Rescues, and Reporters

With a quiet pop, Ginny and Ron landed in a small copse of trees and shrubs on the edge of the Rookery. Staying quiet and ducking low, Ron and Ginny drew their wands, casting notice me not charms on themselves while carefully checking their surroundings. A short distance away, they spotted the familiar silhouette of the Lovegood house, which they had visited on occasion as children, being neighbors after all.

Ron shivered at the unpleasant feeling of an egg cracking on his head that signaled the charm taking effect as he and Ginny crept through the trees towards the house. As they got closer, they saw at least four masked death eaters casting spells that seemed to bounce off of a magical barrier that shimmered with each impact. They noticed two of the death eaters issuing commands and egging the other two on, seeming to be the leaders of the group.

Noticing that the barrier appeared to be weakening, small, glowing cracks appearing in it, Ron and Ginny realized they had to do something. Turning to face Ginny, Ron quietly whispered. "We need a plan, Gin. We can't just storm in there."

"I say we quickly stun them, then summon their wands and any portkeys they may have and wait for the Aurors to arrive. When they get here, they can take the death eaters into custody and we can find Luna and her dad. Hopefully, they're safe." Ginny whispered back.

Nodding, Ron and Ginny peered out from behind the bushes, each quickly casting silent stunning charms, which they had mastered in the DA, bringing down the four death eaters before they knew what hit them. Once they were down and out, Ron and Ginny crept out of the bushes with Ron keeping a careful eye out for trouble as Ginny went around summoning their wands and relieving them of any portkeys they may have had. These she dumped in a small pile off to the side.

Just then an explosion sounded, coming from inside the Rookery, followed by a loud wail. Looking at each other, Ron gave Ginny a silent nod and quickly they raced forward, running into the house. Crouched on the floor, clinging desperately to her father's body was a sobbing Luna.

"Ron, Ginny. I knew you'd come for me." Luna said standing and running over to Ginny, hugging her friend tight before turning to Ron who was looking around for signs of trouble. "She already left, Ron. It was her, Bellatrix." Luna said quietly as she returned Ginny's embrace, clinging to her for support.

XxxxxxX

From a secluded corner on the grounds of the Rookery where he had paused in his patrol, Lucius observed what appeared to be children take down four of his fellow death eaters.

“Bloody hell.” Lucius silently swore. “What do I do now? The DMLE will likely be here any minute.”

He could either stay and try to rescue his comrades and quickly complete the mission, which also meant risking capture and imprisonment, or leave and risk the dark lord’s wrath. If he were captured, the Ministry would highly likely have him kissed. There would be no chance of escaping punishment for his crimes this time with Fudge out of office. But if he failed the mission, well, the Dark Lord was not likely to forgive failure. Either way, his chances of survival were slim at best.

“It was time to get Narcissa and run.” He decided. With a quiet pop he was gone.

XxxxxxX

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Ron asked looking about nervously.

"Yes. She barged in here while we were sleeping. Father felt the wards activate and rushed to see what was going on. Bellatrix wanted my father to help the dark lord locate something important, but he refused." Luna replied looking sadly down at her father.

"He told Bellatrix to take a hike?" Ron asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah. And she got really mad. She and father dueled then. Father managed to badly wound her, but he was injured as well. She fled just before you got here." Luna said, sniffling.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Luna. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now." Ginny said, hugging Luna tighter. Just then shouting came from outside, and turning quickly, Ron glanced out of the shattered windows to see aurors racing around, busily apprehending the stunned death eaters. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he relaxed visibly, anger replacing fear now.

"Who could have done this?" One Auror asked aloud.

"We did. And you're bloody freaking late. You should have been the first to arrive on the scene, not us. This kind of incompetence is unacceptable." Ron said, angrily as he stepped out of the house, approaching the aurors.

"Lord Dumbledore. Did you apprehend four death eaters on your own?" Madam Bones asked walking up to him while the aurors worked to secure the scene and set a perimeter.

"There were five of them. One inside and four outside. My sister and I arrived on the scene a few minutes ago and found four death eaters attempting to bring down the wards. They had almost succeeded too when we stunned them. Sadly, they weakened the wards enough for their leader, Bellatrix Lestrange, to escape.

"Ron and I stunned them and relieved them of their wands and any portkeys they had on them. We came here to save our friends, but we weren't entirely successful. Luna's father is dead." Ginny said, walking out of the badly damaged house, supporting Luna on her arm.

"My father dueled Bellatrix Lestrange and badly injured her but died in the process. She fled before they got here." Luna said, gesturing towards Ron and Ginny.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Lovegood. But I'm afraid we need to ask you a few questions if you're feeling up to it." Madam Bones said in a gentle voice.

"I'm well enough to answer a few questions," Luna said following Madam Bones a short distance away. Meanwhile, aurors were unmasking the death eaters and fastening magic suppression cuffs to their wrists. "Merlin's beard. It's the Carrows." One Auror said looking at Ron and Ginny in amazement.

"Any idea who the other two are?" A second Auror asked.

"No idea. Most likely just raw recruits. They don't look very old. Probably still in Hogwarts." The first Auror said.

"Bloody hell. It's Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's flunkies." Ron breathed, walking closer to them.

"You know these two, my lord?" The first Auror asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah, we go to Hogwarts with them. They're in the same year as my brother. I guess they ended up becoming death eaters, now that Malfoy is going to Durmstrang." Ginny said, walking up to stand next to her brother.

"Merlin only knows how they managed that though. They've not a brain between them." Ron muttered.

"Definitely not the brightest crystals in the chandelier." Ginny said with a shake of her head.

Striding over a few minutes later, Madam Bones glanced at the stunned Carrows, an eyebrow-raising before turning to face Ron and Ginny. "Lord Dumbledore, Luna tells me you came to her rescue. That the death eaters were close to bringing down the wards, but you stopped them." She stated.

"Yes. That's correct, Ma'am." Ron said.

"Well done but in the future, I'll thank you leave things to the DMLE. We've been specially trained to handle these situations." She stated, albeit not unkindly.

Ron glanced around at the damaged house, before turning back to Madam Bones. "I'll keep that in mind for the future, ma'am. Where is Luna?" He asked, looking around for her.

"Ah yes. That's the other matter I wished to discuss with you." Madam Bones stated, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Currently Miss Lovegood is being checked over by a healer. However, because she is a minor and without any living relatives she will be made a ward of the Ministry. Normally, since her majority is only a few months away, she would be permitted to remain in her home with a social worker regularly checking in on her. However, since her residence has been destroyed she cannot remain here. She has however requested to stay with you until the next Hogwarts term starts. Is that acceptable to you?" Madam Bones asked looking at the pair of them.

Ron shared a glance with Ginny who nodded. "That would be fine. We'd be glad to have her stay with us. She needs friends to support her in her hour of need." Ginny said, brightening.

"Excellent. She assured us that you would be fine with that arrangement, but I wanted to check with you anyway." Madam Bones supplied.

"As head of House Dumbledore, I'd be honored to take her on as my ward," Ron said.

"Excellent. I'll let her know." Madam Bones said turning to walk away.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Returning to the Barrows later that morning, Ron walked into the office and took out the ward book, adding Luna's name to the list of people allowed onto the grounds, before placing the book back inside and closing the panel again. About twenty minutes later, a pop sounded, and Jelly appeared.

"We has moved all of Miss Luna's thingsies that we could salvage, and is putting them in one of the guest roomses." The little elf said, in her usual squeaky voice, her ears flapping as she bowed.

"Thank you, Jelly. Is Luna here yet?" Ron asked, looking up from the desk in the solar that he had begun to make his own. Pig's new roost stood in the corner, stocked with fresh water and owl treats, his Chudley cannons posters on the walls, and his quidditch books now on the shelves around the room.

"She beings in her room now." The little elf said bowing her head before vanishing with another pop.

Remembering his talk with Ginny when they first returned to the manor, Ron shook his head and sighed. Standing, Ron left the solar and headed upstairs to the second guest wing. Knocking on Luna's door, he waited. "Come in, Ron," Luna called from inside. Confused and curious as to how she knew it was him, Ron opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Sitting on the bed, Luna held a badly charred photograph in her hands. Looking up, she smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Ron. I appreciate it." Ron nodded and looked around the room where her remaining possessions sat, unsorted.

Not much had survived the explosion at the Rookery it seemed. "I came to see how you were settling in and whether you needed anything," Ron said, uncertain how to broach the topic on his mind with Luna since he didn't have much history with her.

"I'm doing fine, Ron, all things considered. Thank you. And you don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone about you and Ginny." Luna stated, setting the photograph on the nightstand and looking up at him.

"H... how did you know about…?" Ron started only to trail off and shake his head. Luna was a mystery unto herself. There was so much about her that he would never fully understand, he decided.

"I know you lost a lot of your possessions in the explosion so if there is anything you need or want, let me know. We can take a trip to Diagon Alley when you're feeling up to it." Ron said quietly.

"Thank you. There are a few things I need." Luna said quietly.

"Very well. We'll all go out to Diagon Alley later today after you have had a chance to settle in properly." Ron said, before excusing himself and leaving the room. Walking down the hall Ron paused outside the upstairs parlor, spotting Fleur inside making a floo call.

Continuing on his way, Ron headed downstairs towards the informal dining room for morning tea. He had missed breakfast and was starving. Walking into the dining room, Ron took a seat at the table. As soon as he sat down, a plate of eggs, toast, and kippers appeared along with a steaming cup of tea.

Normally, Ron wasn't very thoughtful or considerate of others, but Ginny had been harping on him lately about his boorish behavior and wanting to keep her happy he was slowly trying to change. Before indulging his appetite, Ron looked around. The dining hall was empty save for him.

"Taffy." He called.

A pop sounded, and Taffy appeared. "Yes, master?" The elf said, bowing.

"Would you let the girls know that morning tea is ready. I'm sure they're hungry by now. We missed breakfast after all." Ron said.

"Of course, master." With another pop, the elf was gone. Taking a sip of his tea, Ron waited, somewhat impatiently to see whether the girls would join him. A few minutes later, Ginny and Fleur walked into the dining room, taking seats to the left and right of Ron before helping themselves to a late breakfast.

"Finally." Ron thought to himself, digging into his breakfast. "Did you two really fight death eaters this morning?" Fleur asked, looking at them each in turn. Swallowing the mouthful of food, he was chewing, Ron nodded before replying.

"They launched a sneak attack on Luna and her father's home. Sadly, Luna's father didn't survive. She needs a place to stay and friends to look after her, so we agreed to let her stay here. I hope that's not a problem." Ron said, looking to Fleur to make sure she wasn't put out by the new house guest.

"Of course. Eet is 'vine with me. I met 'er a few years ago at Hogwarts, I think. She is a nice girl." Fleur stated, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Good. I didn't want you to be upset since we didn't tell you before inviting her." Ron said.

"Eet is your 'ouse." Fleur said.

"Yes, but your feelings matter too," Ron said, pouring himself a second cup of tea.

"Thank you for thinking of me," Fleur said smiling.

"Speaking of which, how are you dealing with everything?" Ginny asked giving Ron a tiny nod of approval before finishing her breakfast and pushing her plate away, which instantly vanished.

"Vell enough. My familie 'as been very supportive. But your mother 'ad some very 'arsh things to say." Fleur said.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I know mum means well but she can be a little overwhelming at times." Ginny said softly.

"Ginny and I will always be in your corner though if you ever need anything," Ron said, looking up from his plate when Ginny kicked his foot under the table.

"Thank you both. Your support means a lot to me." Fleur said softly, smiling at each of them in turn.

"It's our pleasure," Ginny replied, with Ron nodding his agreement.

"Oh, by the way, Ginny and I are taking Luna shopping in Diagon Alley this afternoon to replace some of her lost possessions, if you'd like to join us," Ron stated, finishing his breakfast.

"Oui. 'Zat would be wonderful. I'll go get ready 'zen." Fleur said, excusing herself from the table as Ginny did the same.

"Oh, and Ron, try to put on something nice for a change," Ginny called over her shoulder as she left the dining hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe that little French tart. Asking you for a divorce right after we went to all the trouble of throwing a lovely wedding here at the house." Molly said angrily.

"Why did she ask for a divorce anyway? I thought you two were happy together." Arthur asked, looking at Bill.

"I have no idea." Bill lied looking down at the table in the Weasley family kitchen.

"Well, you're better off without that little French hussy," Molly said fussing over her son.

"Where is she anyway? Back at the cottage?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I don't know. She said she was going to stay with some friends until she found a place." Bill said shaking his head.

"Well, there's no way she's getting her hands on that house if you two get a divorce. You are going to find yourself an excellent barrister to represent your interests. I've been doing some research and have found several good wizarding law firms to look into." Molly said placing a piece of parchment in front of Bill.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Around noon Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Luna headed through the common room in the Leaky Cauldron making their way to Diagon Alley which was bustling with activity. Their first stop was Gringotts, where they waited in line until the goblin teller at the counter looked up.

"Yes. What can I do for you today?" The goblin asked in a clipped tone.

"I need to replace a lost vault key," Luna said, stepping forward.

"Name, please." The goblin asked.

"Luna Lovegood." She replied.

"Very well. Please prick your finger with this knife and let the blood drip onto this parchment to verify your identity." The goblin said placing a parchment and a small, sharp knife on the counter.

Nodding, Luna pricked her finger and a drop of blood fell onto the parchment, her name appearing a few seconds later. Taking the knife the goblin dropped it into a sterilizing potion and turned back to her, handing over a replacement key.

"The new key will cost you 10 sickles. Anything else?" The goblin asked.

"Yes. I need to visit my vault to make a withdraw." Luna stated politely.

"Very well. The goblin teller said motioning to another goblin standing a short distance away, who stepped forward and led them through the lobby towards the vaults.

About half an hour later, they emerged from Gringotts, their money pouches heavy with gold, and headed off in the direction of the nearest shop.

As they made their way through the alley making purchases a voice called out to them. Turning, Ron saw one of the last people in the world he wanted to see. "Lord Dumbledore, what a pleasure. Would you be willing to answer a few quick questions for the Daily Prophet?" Rita Skeeter called, walking up and clutching a Quick Quotes Quill and a sheaf of parchment in her hands.

"Well actually…" Ron started before Rita cut him off.

"Excellent. Now all our readers want to know, what's it like being the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House even though you were not related to its previous lord? And how do you explain your meteoric rise?" Rita asked.

"Well, you see…" Ron started as the quill scratched away.

"And is it true that you have moved into the Barrows estate permanently? Can you tell us about what led you to leave home and make your own way in the world before you've finished Hogwarts?" Rita continued.

"I'm not sure…" Ron tried again to answer before being cut off.

"For all our female readers out there, can you tell us. Is there a witch in your life right now?" Rita asked, looking to the girls with him before looking at Ron again.

"Actually yes," Ron said.

"Oh really? May I ask who the lucky witch is?" Rita asked eagerly, a glint in her eye behind her spectacles.

"I'd rather not say," Ron stated firmly, his patience stretched thin by now.

"Ah, a mystery girl. Curious." Rita said, again looking at the girls who stood behind him, looking anxiously back at her.

"And one more question. Is it true that you battled against death eaters just this morning to rescue a friend in need?" Rita asked, looking eagerly at Ron.

"Err, yes it's true that my sister and I battled death eaters, but how do you know about…" Ron started before being cut off.

"Thank you, Lord Dumbledore. That's all I needed." Rita said, packing her quill and parchment into her handbag before walking away.

Shaking his head and glad to be rid of Skeeter, Ron and the girls set off again, walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they took the floo to the manor. When they arrived home again, Ron excused himself, going upstairs to take a short nap while Fleur and Ginny helped Luna pack her new belongings away in her room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that evening, Ron woke up to a pleasant surprise. His blanket had been pulled back and his boxers had been stripped down and off. Straddling his hips, her eyes shut, face a mask of pleasure, Ginny bounced up and down on his hard cock, her hands kneading her breasts, pinching her stiff nipples as she moaned.

An hour later Ron and Ginny were curled up under the blankets in Ron's four-poster, naked in each other's arms. Smiling softly, Ginny nuzzled her cheek against Ron's muscled chest, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, Ron joined her in slumber.

TBC 


	7. Adjusting

Previously on Machinations…,

"Ron, Ginny. I knew you'd come for me." Luna said, looking up at them from where she knelt, clutching her father's body.

"What happened, Luna?" Ginny asked, looking at the severely damaged house.

"It was Bellatrix Lestrange. She and my father dueled. He gravely injured her but was hurt in the process." Luna said sniffling.

"I can't believe the nerve of that little French tart," Molly said.

"I hope you don't mind, but we invited Luna to stay with us," Ron said, looking at Fleur.

"Thank you, Lord Dumbledore. That's all I needed." Rita Skeeter said, stowing her quick quotes quill and parchment in her handbag before walking away.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Machinations  
Chapter 7: Adjusting

Waking up the next morning, Ron sat up in bed and stretched before reaching for his wand on the nightstand next to the bed. Casting a quick tempus charm, Ron groaned. Six-thirty in the morning was way too early to get up, in his opinion. Beside him, Ginny lay slumbering peacefully against the pillow.

Smiling, Ron watched her sleep for a few minutes. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep." He thought to himself. Reaching out, he brushed a stray lock of red hair from her face before leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

A quiet knock sounded on the door. Ron climbed out of bed and sighed, fumbling for his boxers and shirt, quickly pulling them on before walking to the door, opening it to see who was there. "Oh, hi, Luna. What can I do for you?" Ron asked, standing in the doorway.

Luna stood in the doorway dressed in a tank top and shorts, her hair flowing freely about her shoulders. "I was wondering if Ginny was awake yet. I wanted to ask if she would go flying with me before breakfast." Luna said, smiling brightly.

Stepping aside, Ron turned back to the bed where Ginny was sitting up, blearily rubbing her eyes. "Who's at the door, Ron?" She mumbled groggily. Looking back at her, Ron was about to answer when Luna spoke up.

"It's just me. I wanted to see if you were interested in a quick fly before breakfast." Luna chirped.

"Sure thing, Luna. Just give me thirty minutes to shower and dress." Ginny replied, looking at Luna in the doorway.

"Okay, see you downstairs." Luna chirped, turning to leave when she glanced back over her shoulder. "Nice boxers, Ron." She said, before continuing on her way.

Thirty minutes later, Ginny emerged from the shower dressed in a t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of trainers; her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Dressed and ready, she headed downstairs, leaving Ron alone in the bedroom. Sighing, Ron decided he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so instead settled on a quick shower himself and an early breakfast.

Walking down the hall towards the flight of stairs, Ron heard what sounded like crying coming from Fleur's bedroom. Knocking on the door, he waited for an answer before peering inside. Fleur was curled up in the middle of her bed, crying softly into the pillow.

Feeling awkward and unsure of what he should do, he let himself into the room and ambled over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress and reaching out for her. "Fleur, is everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Oui. I…I'm fine." Fleur said unconvincingly, sitting up and looking at Ron, tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything." Ron said.

"Vell, its just everything that 'as 'appened 'ze last few days," Fleur said, drying her eyes before continuing. "The rocky marriage, the harsh words from your mom, and my fight with Bill. He 'it me when I told him I needed time to think about us being a 'ouple anymore." Fleur said, tearing up again.

Wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to his chest Ron held her as she cried. "Has he done that before?" Ron asked, dreading the answer.

"No. I 'vould never 'ave married 'im if 'e had hit me." Fleur said quietly, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Fleur," Ron said. Inside he was angry at his brother. He had liked Fleur since his fourth year, and the idea of someone intentionally harming her filled him with rage. Doing his best to comfort her, Ron wrestled with an inner turmoil of his own. She was his brother's wife, soon to be ex-wife, but he found himself drawn to her when he should be inclined to support his brother.

Looking down into her face, resting against his shoulder, Ron felt overcome with the desire to kiss her. His lips inched closer to hers, he softly claimed her lips with his own, his fingers tangling in her hair. Slowly, Fleur returned his kiss, and her eyes closed as she embraced him, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders.

After about a minute, Ron pulled back, face flushed, his hands fumbling awkwardly at his sides as he searched for something to say. Beside him, a breathless Fleur looked back at him. "I…um, well, I'm sorry, Fleur. I didn't come in here intending to start something. I just, that is, I couldn't help myself. I simply wanted to kiss you, and part of my brain said, go for it." Ron said, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

"Eet is okay, Ron," Fleur said, sitting beside him on the bed. "I feel something for you too. Eet is why I kissed you back." She continued softly.

Brightening, Ron suddenly got an idea. "Ginny and Luna are going for a fly. What do you say to you and I enjoy a breakfast picnic in the gardens? Just the two of us." Ron asked.

"Oui. I'd like 'zat very much." Fleur replied, cheering up.

"Excellent. It's a date then." Ron said, standing and pausing as what he had just said dawned on him.

Turning back, he saw Fleur smiling as she stood up, waiting for him to leave so she could get ready. "I'll just go downstairs then," Ron mumbled awkwardly, heading for the door and making his way down the hall towards the stairwell. As he made his way down the steps, he let out a silent whoop of delight. "Yes! A date with Fleur." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Fleur was going through the clothes she had the elves bring over from Shell Cottage, trying to decide what to wear. Finally settling on a knee-length skirt and white cotton blouse, with a pair of black heels, she quickly dressed before sitting in front of the vanity mirror to do her makeup.  
After what seemed like an eternity to Ron, Fleur came down the stairs. Mouth agape, Ron could only stare as she walked up to him. "Wow." He managed to say as she stopped in front of him.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure what to wear." Fleur said, looking at him.

"It's a …wow. Err, I mean, you look great." Ron said, holding the picnic basket in one hand and offering his free arm to her. "Shall we get going?" He asked, finally managing to gather his wits.

"Sure," Fleur said, taking his arm and following him outside and down the path that led to the gardens.

Finding a spot among some rose bushes, Ron spread out the picnic blanket and waited until Fleur was seated comfortably before sitting down himself and taking out the food.

They spent the next hour eating and talking, getting to know one another better. As it turned out, they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed quidditch. Fleur had played back in France at Beauxbatons academy and her home. And they both also enjoyed playing chess, though Fleur admitted she wasn't very good. Her little sister Gabrielle was the chess master in the family. They talked about their childhoods and what it was like growing up in their respective countries before finally deciding to head back to the manor.

Walking inside, Ron was just about to stow away the picnic basket in the kitchen when Ginny came bursting into the room with Luna following behind her. In her hand, Ginny held a copy of the daily prophet. "There you are, Ron. You made the front page of the morning prophet." Ginny said, holding it out for him.

"DUMBLEDORE'S HEIR, DUMBLEDORE 2.0"

"We here at the daily prophet received word that dark lord's minions, the death eaters openly and in force attacked the residence of the Lovegood family in Ottery St. Catchpole. The first on the scene was not, in fact, aurors as one would expect but instead Dumbledore's heir, Lord Ronald Weasley Dumbledore. It was Lord Dumbledore, not the Auror Department, who almost single-handedly defeated the dark lord's servants before the Department of Magical Law enforcement officials arrived on scene to take the vanquished death eaters into custody."

"What does this say about our police force? This reporter has her doubts. Spokespeople for the DMLE declined to comment about this failure. In any case, one can't help but wonder whether Dumbledore had a plan in mind when choosing his heir. Is young Weasley Dumbledore the next leader of the light?"

"We met up with him during an outing in Diagon Alley. Accompanying him was his sister, his sister in law and former Triwizard competitor Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons Academy in France and young Miss Lovegood whom they rescued from the rubble of her former home."

"When questioned about whether he was romantically involved with anyone, Mr. Weasley Dumbledore confirmed he was involved with someone but declined to name that person. This reporter promises to find out more for you, our loyal readers."

"This report brought to you by Rita Skeeter."

"What the hell? She didn't even mention your name." Ron said, looking at Ginny.

"What are we going to do about this, Ron?" We can't have that horrid woman snooping around the manor." Ginny stated, worried, and angry.

"Don't worry, Gin Gin. One of the wards on the property prevents people in animagus forms from sneaking onto the grounds. She'll never make it past the wards." Ron said, trying to reassure her.

"I suppose so, but I still don't like it. It's like being back at the burrow. No privacy whatsoever." Ginny said, angrily stomping her foot.

"I'll owl Hermione. Maybe she can do something about Skeeter." Ron said, hopefully.

"I hope so. That bitch is nothing but trouble. We should just be grateful that this article wasn't anything awful like her usual garbage." Ginny retorted.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

“Son of a b…!” Amelia Bones swore, sitting in her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while reading the late morning edition of the Daily Prophet. “Damn, you Skeeter. Today is not going to be a good day.” She thought to herself, feeling a headache coming on.

The article in the Daily Prophet had quite literally singled out her auror department as being incompetent and entirely incapable of doing its job. The public was scared enough as it was and with this article in the prophet throwing the fact that they were too late to arrive at the Lovegood residence to provide aid, the public trust in her department, as well as her ability to lead the DMLE in a time of crisis could be called into question.

“Perfect. Just what I need to start my day off right.” She sighed with frustration.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Late that night, under cover of darkness, they crept silently down the row of houses until they stopped outside one just in the middle. "Are you sure this is where she lives?" He asked uncertainly.

"Of course. According to the records at the Ministry, this is her house." A second voice said.  
They waited until a short time after the lights went out before temporarily disabling the wards and creeping inside the darkened interior of the house. Creeping from room to room, they found her asleep in the upstairs bedroom.

They cast silencing charms and anti-apparition and portkey wards of their own; one figure stepped forward while the other two disarmed her and trained their wands on her.

"Hello, Umbitch. You have something we want." Harry snarled, waking the small figure up with a well-cast stinging hex.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Racing through the air on his clean-sweep, Ron was just able to block the quaffle from sailing through the hoop on the far right. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Ron returned to his spot in front of the center hoop. Meanwhile, at the other end of the pitch, Luna sat on her broom in front of the opposite goal posts, staring dreamily into space.

Ginny and Fleur were both playing chaser, competing against each other. Ginny wanted to practice her chaser skills on her new broom, and they had agreed to help her out. Ducking down, Ginny narrowly avoided a bludger sent her way by Fred.

Meanwhile, George managed to intercept the ball and keep it from barreling back around towards Fleur, who was just a few yards behind Ginny on her firebolt. Fleur had her stuff brought over the previous evening from Shell Cottage and had officially moved into the Barrows.

After two hours of zooming through the air, they called it quits. Ginny had managed to beat Fleur 80-70. A narrow victory. They were both very talented players as their performance demonstrated.

Heading back inside, they went upstairs to stow away their brooms before joining Fred and George in the downstairs parlor. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are mom and dad right now?" Ginny asked, flopping down onto the sofa.

"Well, they're far from pleased about the two of you moving out and letting Fleur stay with you, but dad was a bit proud of you for helping to capture four death eaters, although mum gave him a right ear full when she heard him mention it," Fred stated.

"She's afraid you're going to get yourselves killed sooner or later." George supplied.

"Still, we're pretty impressed. Way to go. Ronniekins is all grown up and fighting death eaters." Fred said, pulling Ron into a headlock.

Struggling to break free, Ron shot Fred a glare before sighing. "Any news from Harry and the order?" He asked, looking at the twins.

"Not yet. Whatever the Order is working on, it has them all pretty busy. Kingsley was at the shop yesterday, but he only stayed for a few minutes." George replied.

"Really? What did he want there?" Ginny asked, sitting up and looking at them eagerly.

"He bought a few things, mostly Peruvian instant darkness powder and some temporary glamour items," Fred said.

"Why did he buy those?" Ron asked curiously.

"He didn't say. He just paid and left." Fred said.

"So, how is your business going?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty well so far. We have some promising new inventions planned, and our contracts with the Ministry are helping us to expand our operation by opening a shop in France." George said.

"Zat is very impressive," Fleur said, walking into the room and sitting down beside Ginny on the sofa.

"Where's Luna? Wasn't she with you?" Ginny asked, looking at Fleur.

"She's still upstairs in her room. She said she wanted to be alone for a while." Fleur said.

"I'll go upstairs and check on her in a few minutes then," Ginny said quietly.

A quiet pop sounded, and Twizzlers appeared. "Lunch is ready, master." She said, before disappearing with another soft pop.

"Finally. I'm starving. Will you be staying for lunch?" Ron asked, looking at the twins.

"Nah, Fred and I have to get back to the shop. We have a meeting with a Ministry representative about some of their standing orders." George said as Fred followed him to the floo at the end of the parlor. Saying their goodbyes, the twins departed, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Fleur alone in the salon.

"I'm going to go check on Luna. I hope she's alright. I know things are hard for her right now." Ginny said.

"Do you want us to come with you, Gin?" Ron asked.

"Nah, it's fine." I'll be down for lunch in a bit." Ginny replied, leaving the parlor and heading for the stairs.

Nodding, Ron held out a hand to Fleur. "Will you join me for lunch then?" Ron asked, smiling as she nodded and stood, taking his hand.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Looking at the paper, he let out a snarl before crumpling it up in his fists in fury and tossing it aside. “Damn them. I should have gone myself, for something this important. And now, I’m out five death eaters to boot.” Voldemort swore loudly before summoning a house elf. His glowing red eyes fixed upon the creature with deadly rage as he vented out all his anger on the helpless creature.

“Crucio.”

As the elf screamed, Voldemort closed his eyes, allowing himself to savor the exhilaration of using the curse. Finally, after about three minutes, he lifted the curse and strode over to the large throne-like chair in the room and took a seat as the elf slowly managed to stand up.

“Will Master need anything else?” The tiny elf squeaked as it wobbled slowly forward.

“Has there been any sign of Bellatrix’s return?” He asked while twirling his wand between his fingers.

“No, master. We have not heard from her since she and the others left for the raid.” The little elf said.

Voldemort sat silently for a moment, thinking to himself. “Was it possible she was captured like the others? Unlikely. The Daily Prophet would have reported her capture. His sources had confirmed that the Carrows and the two raw recruits that went with them were captured, but no one had any idea where Bellatrix was.” He let out a sharp hiss of rage.

“Is it possible that she has betrayed me? Highly unlikely, but then why not return? And how had the raid failed? The raid should have been successful, like all the others. His people were skilled at abductions. It was one of the reasons he was so widely feared. Bellatrix has been loyal in the past, and certainly an amusing distraction of late. Either she had betrayed him and ran, or she was captured, or worse.”

“What about Lucius? Where the hell is, he?” Voldemort turned to face the little elf again.

“He hasn’t returned either, master,” the elf squeak, gazing down at the floor, trembling.

“So Lucius is gone too? Bellatrix’s failure to return didn’t worry him so much. Only death would stop her from returning to his side. If she were dead, well, he would overcome that problem. She was loyal to him, beyond all doubt, and a skilled duelist, but sadly her time in Azkaban had left her deranged, and thus limited her usefulness. He could always find another lieutenant, but he would exact revenge if she were dead.

Lucius, on the other hand, was another matter. His recent success rate was limited, but he was still useful to an extent. His remaining influence and the Malfoy fortune funded most of his projects. Without the Malfoys, he would be significantly hindered in his goals. 

He turned to the little elf and barked an order. “I need you to fetch Narcissa Malfoy for me.”

At this, the little elf let out another, albeit louder squeak of fear and dropped to the floor, bashing its head against the side of the desk.

Impatient and angry, Voldemort flicked his wand, levitating the elf in front of his desk. “Where is Narcissa Malfoy?” He said quietly, enunciating each syllable with malice.

“G…gone, my lord. I…knows not where.” The elf squeaked again.

Voldemort snarled in rage, and flicked his wand, snapping the elf’s neck and letting it fall to the floor as he turned around to face the window. “So, they’ve betrayed me.”

  
TBC


End file.
